La libreta negra
by NiaMalfoy
Summary: Durante el tiempo que Voldemort estuvo en el poder, en 1997, se perdió la libreta negra, el registro de todos los nacidos de muggles. De esta manera, aquellos que eran menores de 11 años en ese tiempo, jamás recibieron sus cartas. Ahora, diecisiete años después, los nacidos de muggles están muriendo a manos de los muggles. Es hora de recuperar la libreta negra.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Espero les guste y déjenme su Review, estoy encantada de leerlos.**

* * *

 **LA LIBRETA NEGRA.**

* * *

 **.- El inicio -.**

 _Ministerio de Magia._

 _Mayo, 3. 1998_

 _Hace dieciséis años._

-Ahora, unas palabras del nuevo Ministro de magia: Kingsley Shacklebolt -los aplausos, flashes de cámara y los constantes murmullos inundaron el hall de Ministerio de magia. Los periodistas, magos y brujas se empujaban entre ellos para poder ver mejor al nuevo Ministro. Un hombre alto, de tez morena y ojos cafés y calvo, con una radiante túnica morada tomo el lugar al frente de los nuevos funcionarios del Ministerio.

-Cálmense, por favor. Pido silencio -el ajetreo se fue reduciendo hasta sólo quedar un leve sentimiento de expectación en el ambiente- Antes que nada, quiero pedir un momento de silencio por nuestros caídos -el hombre juntó sus mano, entrelazando sus dedos y cerrando sus parpados. Varios magos y brujas imitaron su acción, así como su nuevo gabinete- Por todos nuestros caídos en esta tortuosa década. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos quienes lucharon incansablemente por nuestros principios, aquellos que lucharon sin temor y nunca se rindieron por una sociedad mejor. Quiero, sobre todo, aclarar los hechos sucedidos ayer por la noche en la batalla que tuvo lugar en el _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia_ -el hombre miró cada rostro en frente de él, cada cámara- Ayer, el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, _Lord Voldemort, ha muerto_ -más flashes, más murmullos, más empujones.

 _-Voldemort_ sembró tiempos de oscuridad y decadencia en el mundo mágico, aterrorizo pueblos enteros y mató a aquellos que le desafiaban -prosiguió el Ministro- Él, se alzo hace diez años pero siempre en las sombras, consiguiendo aliados y seguidores para su causa, la pureza de la sangre. Hasta hace sólo dos años cuando se apodero del Ministerio de magia, poniendo a su cargo a uno de sus seguidores: Píus Thicknesse, al cual hemos apresado una vez la última batalla cesó -más flashes- Mi propósito, como nuevo Ministro de magia, es levantar a nuestra sociedad, quiero que todos ustedes sepan, que _Voldemort_ no ha ganado. Nunca pudo quitarnos lo más valioso que poseíamos, ¡la esperanza! -aplausos y vítores- ¡La esperanza de resurgir de entre las cenizas, como un fénix alzándose en vuelo! -flashes, gritos, aceptación. El hombre sonrió, esperando a que el bullicio se calmara, una vez lo hizo, terminó- Ahora, quiero presentarles al salvador del mundo mágico, aquel que derrotó a _Voldemort._ Con ustedes: ¡James Potter!

* * *

 _Colegio Hogwarts de magia._

 _Enero, 6. 2015_

 _En la actualidad._

-De _Billywing,_ idiota -un joven de cabello castaño, ojos azules y piel aceitunada. Con porte elegante y bastante atractivo miraba a uno de sus dos compañeros de escritorio. Los calderos de plata que estaban en frente de ellos, al menos dos de esos calderos, bullían en burbujas. El tercero, sacaba chispas rojas.

-¿Qué es esa mierda? -el moreno a su lado lo miro como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. El chico de tez oscura, ojos verde y unos risos, que le daban un aire coqueto, trataba de entender a su amigo. El moreno era atractivo, alto y atlético, con inconfundible mensaje en sus ojos: sexo caliente. El joven tenía rasgos italianos.

-Un bicho. El cual esta muerto en tu escritorio. En las instrucciones dice: Introducir una vez que la poción tome un color grisáceo -las palabras salieron arrastradas, inclusive aburridas. En medio de ambos, un joven de tez pálida, cabellos platinados y ojos grises, hacia volar una pequeña pelota dorada con alas en su mano. Era bastante atractivo, inclusive más que esos dos chicos, era atlético al igual que los otros dos y tenía un porte de exquisita elegancia. Era obvio que, al igual que los otros dos, había sido criado entre dinero y poder. En una clase social alta.

El trío iba vestido con una túnicas de magos, con colores verde. Una corbata verde con plata abierta perezosamente debajo de los tres botones desabrochados. Con un escudo sobre la pechera de su camisa. Una serpiente plateada con un nombre debajo de ella:

 _SLYTHERIN._

-¿Cuantas veces debo decirte, Potter, que el brebaje se revuelve en contra de las manecillas del reloj? -el profesor de Pociones veía con cierto grado de exasperación e irritación al chico de gafas en frente suyo. Severus Snape, más murciélago que hombre, era alto, de piel blanca como vampiro. Ojos negros al igual que su grasiento cabello y tenía nariz ganchuda. El hombre era un héroe de guerra, uno de los principales personajes que llevaron a la caída del _Señor Tenebroso._

-Vaya, ¿es qué eres sordo, Potter? -se mofó con malicia el chico de tez pálida, sus ojos grises ardiendo en desafío. El chico de gafas, dos asientos en frente, volteo su cuello con gracia, casi haciéndolo tronar. Sus orbes verdes, cubiertos por sus inseparables gafas redondas, refulgían con enojo.

-¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, Malfoy? -soltó el azabache con desprecio. Su cabello era algo largo y siempre tenía un aire rebelde. El chico, con colores rojo y dorado, con un escudo de un león sobre su pecho y con las palabras _: GRYFFINDOR_ era el sueño para casi cualquier chica.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor -susurró el profesor de Pociones con cierta malicia. Se dio la vuelta y vagó por el resto del aula, perdiéndose la sonrisa de triunfo del rubio platinado.

Un pelirrojo, con pecas y ojos azules fulminaba a Malfoy al lado de Potter. El chico era flaco en un tono atlético, alto y de tez pálida. Vestía los mismos colores que el azabache.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy -soltó el pelirrojo.

-Y tú en los tuyos, _Weasel_ -se burló Malfoy con desprecio. El pelirrojo le lanzó una última mirada de enojo antes de voltear a su caldero, que ahora sacaba chispas rojas y un olor putrefacto. Malfoy rodó los ojos, eran tan torpes.

-¿No puedes por una vez dejar de meterte con Potter? -siseo el castaño al lado suyo. Malfoy fingió ignorarlo. El chico resoplo- Hablo enserio, Draco. Sabes que son _hijos de héroes._

-Y nosotros de _Mortífagos_ -respondió Draco, tajante- Me lo sé de memoria, Theo. James Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico y héroe de guerra. Con tan sólo diecisiete años venció a _Lord Oscuro_. Se casó un año después de haber concebido a un precioso bebé con la pelirroja Lily Evans, también heroína de guerra y mente maestra detrás de todos los golpes contra _Mortífagos_. Él es auror y ella medimaga. Su hijo, Harry Potter, va a la prestigiosa escuela de _Magia y Hechicería: Hogwarts._ Donde se llevó a cabo la batalla final contra el _Innombrable_ -escupió Draco mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Cada año, el dos mayo, El profeta hacía un artículo sobre la segunda guerra mágica. Donde nombraban a lo héroes de guerra, mortífagos, a los caídos y al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

-Déjalo estar, Theo -dijo el moreno mientras dejaba caer el Billywing dentro del caldero de plata- Ya tenemos suficiente con todas las miradas de desprecio y superioridad que nos envían los Gryffindor como para que tú también vengas a soltar tu mierda -el moreno se inclino hacia atrás, esperando por si su poción explotaba.

Theo rodó los ojos, exasperado porque ninguno de sus amigos le prestaran atención.

-La clase ha terminado -anunció Snape después de diez minutos- Todos viertan sus pociones dentro del frasco indicado junto a su nombre y pónganlo encima de mi escritorio. Limpien sus lugares -el ajetreo que usualmente se escuchaba al final de la clase se propago por el aula. Sillas arrastradas, murmullos y el sonido de las hojas al pasar de página.

Los tres chicos hicieron lo indicado antes de abandonar el aula de Pociones, listos para ir al Gran Comedor por su merienda. Al entrar al Gran Comedor, varios alumnos murmullaron entre ellos y les miraban con desprecio. Draco Malfoy endureció su rostro, vaciandolo de cualquier sentimiento o emoción que pudiera mostrar.

Que entendiera porque los alumnos le despreciaban o temían era distinto a que le gustasen, él no tenía la culpa de que su padre fuera la mano derecha del _Señor Oscuro_. Él no tenía culpa alguna, es más, ni siquiera había nacido.

Caminaron hacia la mesa de Slytherin, que estaba casi pegada a una de las paredes del Gran Comedor y se dispusieron a comer. La comida paso amena y sin conflicto alguno, minutos antes de que el trío de plata se retirara del Gran Comedor, cuando la profesora McGonagall, _animaga_ que impartía las clases de Transformaciones, se posó delante de ellos.

-¿Se puede saber porque razón nos honra con su presencia? -se mofó Adrian Pucey dos asientos más allá de Draco. Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras los amigos de Pucey se burlaban por su comentario, esos chicos eran tan superficiales.

 _Bueno, todos en Slytherin lo eran._

Aunque McGonagall no hizo gesto alguno de haberlos escuchado.

-Señor Malfoy, señor Nott, necesito que vengan conmigo -el trío se miró entre ellos, confundidos.

-Nos vemos en biblioteca, necesito terminar mis deberes de Encantamientos -dijo el moreno instándoles a ir. Draco y Theo asintieron.

-Nos vemos en un rato, Blaise -el chico asintió antes de que ambos salieran del Gran Comedor, siguiendo a McGonagall. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna conforme caminaban por los largos pasillos del castillo. Sus pies hacían eco conforme más se iban alejando de los lugares más concurridos de Hogwarts hasta que llegaron a una estatua de una gárgola.

Draco y Theo se dieron una mirada confundida.

 _-Caramelo de menta._

La gárgola empezó a dar vueltas ante las palabras dichas por la bruja, mostrando unas escaleras de piedra. La bruja se adentró en ellas y ambos Slytherin la siguieron. Las escaleras no eran muy largas, pero si tenían un espacio reducido, así que tuvieron que ir uno en frente del otro hasta llegar al final de ellas.

El despacho del director era moderado, las paredes estaban repletas de libros viejos y sólo el techo era de cristal para que los rayos del sol se introducieran en aquel lugar. Habían retratos de los antiguos directores del colegio sobre los muebles y una chimenea.

Encima de ella, el retrato de los fundadores de Hogwarts, inmóviles. El único cuadro inmóvil dentro del cuarto. Había un escritorio de caoba donde se posaba un ave fénix y un sillón rojo con dorado enfrente del escritorio. Ahí sentadas, estaban Lavander Brown, Cho Chang y Susana Bones, prefectas de Gryffindor, Raveclaw y Hufflepuff. Parados al lado del sillón, Harry Potter, Anthony Goldstein y Ernie Macmillan, los prefectos de sus casas. En Slytherin no había prefecta, sólo eran Theo y él.

Draco sabía que era porque ambos imponían respeto en su casa, lo cual era algo difícil, Draco tardó años en salir de la sombra de su padre y ni que decir de Theodore.

-Bienvenidos, señores Malfoy y Nott -Albus Dumbledore hizo su gran entrada, saliendo detrás de uno de los estantes de libros.

El hombre ya estaba pasado en años, su barba era extensa y blanca. Sus lentes de media luna siempre colgaban en su nariz y sus túnicas de colores extravagantes, como el morado y el naranja, eran casi tan largas como una cola de dragón. El director de colegio de Hogwarts era, sin dudarlo, otra figura de guerra. Aquel a quien el Señor Oscuro más temía.

-Buenas tardes, director -dijeron ambos, Dumbledore asintió en reconocimiento y se acercó a su escritorio, recargándose contra él. Tomo un cuenco de cristal que contenía dulces.

-¿Gustan? -les ofreció. Ambos declinaron amablemente- Gracias, Minerva. Yo me encargó desde ahora -McGonagall asintió y salió por donde había llegado- Por favor, acérquense -Draco y Theo hicieron lo pedido, pero manteniéndose alejado del resto de los prefectos, algo que no paso desapercibido por Dumbledore.

-Perdón, directo -gaznó Brown. Draco rodó los ojos, como le disgustaba aquella chica- ¿Por qué nos mando a llamar?

-Oh, señorita Brown -el director sonrió con sabiduría- La paciencia no es la habilidad de saber esperar, sino la habilidad de saber mantener una buena actitud mientras esperas -respondió Dumbledore ante la pregunta de la chica, lo que la dejo más confundida- A principios de vacaciones de navidad les pedí que anunciaran ante sus compañeros que tendrían que permanecer dentro del castillo y no podrían salir a menos que fuera una emergencia.

Theo y Draco asintieron, recordando como algunos se habían quejado hasta el cansancio.

-Saben que el Ministerio impuso ese toque de queda -miró atentamente a los prefectos- y, el Ministro, me pidió atentamente que prohibiera toda comunicación fuera del colegio, inclusive de El Profeta -Draco rodó los ojos, el Ministro Kingsley, otro héroe de guerra- Pero hasta hoy, cuando tuve una reunión con el _Wizengamot_ , me dejaron anunciarles el porque de este toque de queda.

-¿En serio? -graznó por segunda ver Brown, esa chica era un libro de chismes andante.

-Sí, señorita Brown -el Director levanto imperceptiblemente ambas esquinas de su boca- Ustedes serán los encargados de anunciar el porque a sus compañeros de casa -Draco resopló, claro, ellos se ensuciaban las manos. Los ojos del director cayeron sobre él, como si estuviera intentando leerle la mente. Draco sabía que el viejo podría penetrar sus barreas, era un maestro en _Oclumancia y Legeremancia_ a su corta edad. Sonrió con astucia al director, que le dio una sonrisa misteriosa.

- _Los muggles saben de nuestra existencia._

Lavander Brown, Susan Bones y Cho Chang ahogaron un grito.

-¡No puede ser cierto! -gritaron Harry Potter, Ernie Macmillan y Anthony Goldstein al mismo tiempo. Draco y Theo se dedicaron una mirada confundida sin decir palabra alguna.

Albus Dumbledore alzo su mano, acallando a los jóvenes.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? -preguntó Draco justo antes de que Dumbledore hablara y después de que el parloteo terminara- ¿Por qué no conjuraron un _Obliviate_ para borrar la memoria del individuo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

-A eso iba, joven Malfoy -el director les dedico una mirada seria- La razón por la que no pudo conjurarse un _Obliviate_ fue debido a que la demostración de magia se hizo en un lugar público, rodeado de cientos de _muggles..._ Vera, posiblemente la mayoría de ustedes no estén familiarizados con la tecnología _muggle..._

Los ojos de todos los prefectos cayeron sobre Harry Potter, que se sonrojo violentamente.

-Ah... no... no visito el _mundo muggle_ -admitió Potter, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y fijando su mirada en el director. Dumbledore asintió.

-Esta.. _tecnología_ , es bastante avanzada... Tienen cámaras, en pocas palabras, que tienen la capacidad de compartir una foto o vídeo alrededor del mundo -explico Dumbledore.

-Un _teléfono móvil_ -dijo Susan Bones. Ante las miradas curiosas, se sonrojo- Lo vi en _Estudios muggles..._

-Sí, _teléfonos móvil,_ señorita Bones -admitió Dumbledore- Estos aparatos capturaron la demostración de magia y el vídeo se propago alrededor del mundo...

-Podemos objetar que fueron efectos visuales, una vista paranormal que sucede cada cierto tiempo -objeto Theo. Dumbledore le sonrió con indulgencia.

-No podemos, señor Nott -prosiguió Dumbledore- resulta, que con esa demostración de magia... la magia que poseen los _nacidos de_ _muggles_ despertó. Su magia despertó en cualquier lugar público o privado que se encontraran, justo en el momento de ver el vídeo... Fue como el _efecto mariposa..._

- _¿Nacidos de muggles?_ -Cho Chang frunció el ceño- _No hay nacidos de muggles._

Dumbledore apretó los labios con fuerza.

-Vera, señorita Chang -dijo Dumbledore- Hace diecisiete años, cuando _Lord Voldemort_ se apoderó del Ministerio -Draco, Theo, Ernie, Anthony, Cho, Lavander y Susan se estremecieron ligeramente- encomendó a uno de sus seguidores la tarea de enjuiciar y mandar a Azkaban a todos los _nacidos de muggle_ en esa época.

-Dolores Umbridge -dijo Draco en un susurro ronco- fue la encargada de _Lord Oscuro._

Dumbledore asintió.

-Pero no sólo esa tarea se le encomendó a la _mortífaga_ Dolores Umbridge, si no que también, se le dio en bandeja de plata el _libro negro._

-¿ _El libro negro_? -preguntó Anthony confundido.

- _El libro negro_ es un diario que registra a todos los _nacidos de muggles_ -contestó Theo- Tiene una magia muy poderosa y antigua que registra a un _nacido de muggle_ cuando llega a este mundo. No cuando hace su primera demostración de magia, si no en su nacimiento.

-En efecto, señor Nott -Dumbledore le sonrió complaciente- Umbridge se hizo con el control del _libro negro_. No sabemos donde lo escondió ya que justo antes de enviarla a Azkaban, Umbridge se quito la vida.

-¿Cómo saben que no lo destruyo? -preguntó Potter.

-Porque el libro no puede ser destruido, Potter -contesto Theo con fastidio- Es un artefacto mágico muy poderoso que data de la fecha de Merlín, él mismo lo creo. Su magia es tan poderosa que ni los encantamientos de magia oscura pueden destruirlo -dijo Theo con fascinación.

-Eso quiere decir... -prosiguió Draco antes de que Potter pudiera contestarle a Theo- que _el Ministerio mintió._

-¡Malfoy! -grito Lavander Brown mirándolo ofendida.

-Cierra la boca, Brown. Estoy hablando -Draco la miro con tanta frialdad que la rubia cerro la boca de golpe- Como iba diciendo... el Ministerio mintió. Dijeron que debido a toda la sangre mágica derramada habían acudido a los _nacidos de muggle_ para poder hacer al Ministerio más fuerte. Que esa fue la razón porque en las últimas dos década no ha habido _nacidos de muggle_ y no los habrá hasta que la magia sea restaurada por completo.

-Sí, señor Malfoy. _Mintieron._

-Eso quiere decir que hay cientos de _muggles_ haya fuera -prosiguió Draco viendo con furia al director- cientos de _muggles_ que no saben que por su sangre corre magia. Magia que será liberada cuando vean ese asqueroso vídeo...

-Sí, señor Malfoy.

-Y no sólo eso, los han condenado -Theo miro a Draco confundido mientras Dumbledore lo miraba con entendimiento- Dudo que los _muggles_ sean de mente tan abierta como para permitir gente mágica en su comunidad. Por esa razón se nos ha prohibido ver _El Profeta._

-Sí, señor Malfoy -dijo por tercera vez el director Dumbledore- Los _muggles_ han encarcelado o matado a todo _nacido de muggle_ que haya liberado su magia ante ellos. Al principio fue una histeria, el mundo _muggle_ dio una vuelta de 180 grados al toparse con la magia. Todo _nacido de muggle_ fue asesinado junto a su familia.

-¡Por Merlín! -chilló Susan. Todos habían crecido con historias que contaban la destreza y humildad que tenían los _hijos de muggles._ Como habían donado su sangre y se habían sacrificado a si mismos para que el mundo mágico siguiera de pie. En pocas palabras, _eran héroes_. Así como los _muggles_ creían en ángeles ellos lo hacían con los _nacidos de muggles._

-Los comandantes del mundo _muggle_ , tratando de parar la histeria colectiva, promulgaron una ley donde todo ser mágico que uno encontrara sería entregado a las autoridades a cambio de una suma extravagante de dinero.

-Como animales que vendes al mejor postor -bramo Draco furioso. Él, al igual que el resto de ellos, había crecido con historias que tomaban a los _nacidos de muggles_ como héroes. Personas que nada tenían que ver con el mundo mágico y aún así lo habían salvado.

La mirada de Dumbledore se ensombreció.

-Lamentablemente cuando el Ministro de magia intento hablar con los comandantes _muggles,_ ellos cerraron las puertas en su rostro... Los _muggles_ están listos para entrar en una guerra.

Cho Chang empezó a llorar.

-¿Fue apropósito? -cuestiono Draco armando las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente. Frunció el ceño levemente.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Ernie.

-¿Qué si fue apropósito la demostración de magia ante los _muggles_? -preguntó Draco.

-¿¡Estas loco!? ¿Por qué lo harían apropósito? No ha habido un ataque...

- _No ha habido un ataque mortífago desde los tiempos oscuros_ -completo Theo mirando al director con horror- Fueron _mortífagos,_ ¡aún hay _mortífagos_ sueltos! ¡Por Salazar! ¡Nos han condenado!

-No les estoy contando esto para sembrar la histeria, señor Nott -hablo Dumbledore con calma- Se los estoy diciendo debido a que el Ministro lo creyó oportuno.

-Claro, después de veinte años de mentiras -escupió Draco con rencor. Dumbledore suspiro, quitándose los lentes y sobándose la sien.

-El Ministerio esta investigando lo sucedido, solo les pido que informen a sus casas sobre lo sucedido... y por nada de mundo...

-No contaremos lo de los _nacidos de muggles_ -cortó Harry antes de que Dumbledore prosiguiera. Tenía un mal sabor en los labios.

-Gracias, Harry. Ahora pueden retirarse -Draco apretó los puños con fuerza antes de darse la vuelta y salir junto con Theo del despacho del director. Bajaros las escaleras con rapidez y se apresuraron a las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

Theo iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había pronunciado palabra alguna y Draco mascullaba incoherencias por debajo. Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo se encontraron a los gemelos Black charlando plácidamente con Peeves, e _l poltergeist de Slytherin._

-¡Malfoy!

-¡Nott!

Exclamaron los gemelos al distinguirlos, Draco hizo una mueca de cansancio y Theo suspiró. Los gemelos Black, hijos de Sirius Black otro héroe de guerra y el mejor amigo del salvador del mundo mágico. Los chicos tenían los orbes de un color grisáceo oscuro y su cabello era tan negro como la noche, su piel era blanca como porcelana y eran bastante altos.

Eran los bromistas de Slytherin y los únicos hijos de héroes que tenían en su casa. Eran un año mayores e iban en su ultimo año de Hogwarts.

-Snape nos ordenó regresar a la sala común hace diez minutos pero nos topamos con Peeves y decidimos... charlar un rato -habló Regulus Black, el menor de los gemelos.

-Fuera de aquí, Peeves -gruñó Draco. El poltergeist lo miró ofendido.

-¡ _El Príncipe de Slytherin_ me ha corrido! ¡Que desgracia! -se burló mientras volaba lejos de las mazmorras. Draco siguió caminando sin prestarle atención.

-Estábamos con Fred, George y Lee cuando Snape nos mandó de vuelta -Eduardus explicó cuando Draco y Theo los pasaron. Regulus y él corrieron detrás de ambos muchachos- ¿se puede saber porqué Snape parecía haber digerido una bomba fétida cuando nos corrió a todos a la sala común?

-Calla y camina -gruñó Draco. Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros.

-Lo que digas, Malfoy -añadió Regulus. Draco rodó los ojos justo antes de toparse con la puerta que daba la entrada a su sala común. Delante de ellos estaba Agatha Slytherin, heredera de Salazar Slytherin.

 _-Verde y plata_ -la hermosa mujer, que nunca había pronunciado palabra desde que formaba parte de la sala de Slytherin, abrió la puerta sin mirar a los jovenes. Draco entró seguido por Theo, Regulus y Eduardus Black.

Dentro de la sala común se encontraban todos los Slytherin, desde primer año a séptimo. La sala común de Slytherin consistía en dos niveles, en el segundo se encontraban las habitaciones y en el primero la sala.

El primer nivel se dividía en dos, donde uno podía descansar sobre los sillones de terciopelo negro ante las dos chimeneas ardientes y mirar el lago negro. Un enorme ventanal, que abarcaba toda la pared, daba la vista al lago negro. La segunda parte del primer nivel estaba dividida por una enorme cortina negra con un hechizo _Insonorus_ para callar el ruido externo.

Era una pequeña biblioteca con sus respectivas mesas para el estudio.

La segunda planta igualmente estaba dividida en dos, sobre la sala común del lado izquierdo estaban las habitaciones de los chicos y del lado derecho, sobre la biblioteca, la de las chicas. Ambos subían por las mismas escaleras.

-Draco -Blaise se levantó del sófa, sentado justo al lado de Vincent Crabble y Gregory Goyle. Draco le dio una mirada y Blaise, frustrado, volvió a sentarse.

Theo y Draco tomaron lugar en frente de todos los Slytherin, justo a los lados de la chimenea principal. Los Slytherin los miraban interrogantes.

-Se preguntaran porque Snape los hizo volver a la sala común cuando las clases aún no han concluido -empezó Theo. Los asentimientos de cabeza recorrieron la multitud de Slytherin.

-En vacaciones de Navidad se les prohibió la salida a todos -hablo Draco en un susurro al darse cuenta que nadie perdía la pista de lo que estaba hablando- Muchos se quejaron debido a que no pudimos darles una respuesta concreta sobre el porque debían quedarse.

-También se preguntaran porque no han recibido cartas de sus padres o porque las ediciones de El Profeta tampoco han llegado -los murmullos empezaron a sonar pero con una mirada de Draco todos callaron.

-El Ministerio de magia ha prohibido toda relación fuera de Hogwarts -sonidos ahogados. Draco suspiro- La razón por la que se ha prohibido la comunicación fuera de Hogwarts es debido a que _el mundo muggle se ha enterado de nuestra existencia._

Los gritos ya no salieron ahogados, las miradas de sorpresa y miedo se propagaron en la sala común. Todos querían una explicación.

-No sabemos si Dumbledore permitirá que recibamos cartas después de este anuncio -dijo Theo- No sabemos como sucedió, ni que es lo que esta pasando fuera del mundo mágico pero lo que tratamos de evitar es que el colegio se vuelva histérico.

-Dumbledore pide calma -gruñó Draco- Como también tienen prohibido preguntarles a los profesores sobre ello. Esto es todo, pueden retirarse -dijo Draco, dándole una mirada a Blaise, los tres subieron a su cuarto.

Blaise que fue el último en entrar, selló la puerta y aplico un _Insonorus._

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? -cuesiono. Draco suspiro y Theo lo miro muy serio.

 _-Están matando a los nacidos de muggle allá fuera._

* * *

 _Ministerio de Magia._

 _Ese mismo día._

 _10:30 p.m_

Notaba su cuerpo liso, fuerte y flexible. Se deslizaba entre unos relucientes barrotes de metal, sobre una fría y oscura superficie de piedra... Iba pegado al suelo y se arrastraba sobre el vientre... Estaba socuro y, sin embargo, él veía a su alrededor objetos brillantes de extraños y vivos colores. Giraba la cabeza... A primera vista el pasillo estaba vacío pero no... Había un hombre sentado en el suelo, en frente de él, con la barbilla caída sobre el pecho, y su silueta destacaba en la oscuridad...

Él sacaba la lengua... Percibía el olor que desprendía aquel hombre, que estaba vivo pero adormilado, sentado frente a una puerta, al final del pasillo...

Se moría de ganas de morder aquel hombre... Pero debía contener el impulso..., tenía cosas más importantes que hacer...

No obstante, el hombre se movía... Una capa plateada resbalaba de sus piernas cuando se ponía de pie de un brinco, y él veía cómo su oscilante y borrosa silueta se elevaba ante él; veía cómo el hombre sacaba una varita mágica de su cinturón... No tenía alternativa... Se elevaba del suelo y atacaba una, dos, tres veces, hundiéndole los colmillos al hombre, y notaba cómo sus costillas se estillaban entre sus mandíbulas y se sentí el tibio chorro de sangre...

El hombre gritaba de dolor... y luego se quedaba callado... Se tambaleaba, se apoyaba en la pared... La sangre manchaba el suelo...

A Harry le dolía muchísmio la cabeza.. Le dolía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar...

-¡Harry! ¡HARRY! -Abrió los ojos. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza de un sudor frío, las sábanas de la cama se le enrollaban alrededor del cuerpo como una camisa de fuerza, y sentía un intenso dolor en la frente, como si le estuvieran poniendo un atizador al rojo vivo- ¡Harry!

Ron lo miraba muy asustado de pie junto a su cama, donde había también otras personas. Harry se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos; el dolor lo cegaba... Giró hacia un lado y vomitó desde el borde del colchón.

-Está muy enfermo -dijo una voz aterrada- ¿Llamamos a alguien?

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Tenía que contárselo a Ron, era muy importante que se lo contara... Respiró hondo con la boca abierta y se incorporó en la cama. Esperaba no vomitar otra vez; el dolo casi no lo dejaba ver.

-Tu padre -dijo entre jadeos- Han... atacado... a ti padre.


	2. Masacres

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Espero les guste y déjenme su Review, estoy encantada de leerlos.**

 **A todos aquellos que empiezan este nuevo viaje conmigo: Gracias, y bienvenidos a todos aquellos que han empezado a leerme.**

 **Sin más.**

* * *

 **LA LIBRETA NEGRA.**

* * *

 **.-Masacre-.**

 _"Las masas humanas más peligrosas son aquellas en cuyas venas ha sido inyectado el veneno del miedo... el miedo al cambio"_

 _-Octavio Paz._

 _Enero, 7. 2015_

 _Londres muggle._

La leña crujía con fuerza, las llamas de la hoguera rugían con brío, provocando sombras horribles. El olor a caucho quemado, así olía un cuerpo al ser consumido por el fuego. Los gritos rompían en la noche, los sollozos de dolor y miedo impulsaban a las llamas a moverse con más ímpetu. El olor a gasolina inundaba las fosas de los espectadores, los incitaba a gritar con más intensidad, alzando los puños en victoria. Moviendo sus pancartas en lo alto, aplaudiendo aquella matanza.

-¡Mis hijos! -sollozaba con chillidos estridentes la mujer en el suelo. El ojo derecho estaba tan golpeado que no podía abrirlo por la hinchazón, estaba desnuda y tenía varios cortes debido a los latigazos proporcionados por sus captores. Su espalda sangraba y un hilillo de sangre se escurría de entre sus piernas, por todas las veces que había sido tomada a la fuerza aquella noche, algunos lo llamaban: Violación en masa, otros, venganza.

Tenía las manos atadas con cuerda pero aunque quisiera, no podía moverse, ya que los pies los tenía atados a un palo de madera, con cadenas. Por su rostro caían lágrimas, aquel rostro que horas antes reflejaba alegría y hermosura, ahora se retorcía por los lloriqueos. Su largo cabello rubio estaba manchado de sangre y se pegaba a su espalda, tenía tierra en toda la piel y las manos ensangrentadas debido a que sus uñas habían sido arrancadas. Había un hombre tirado en frente suyo, degollado e igualmente desnudo.

Había muerto hace pocos minutos, antes de ver a sus hijos ser consumidos por las llamas, pero se fue mucho después de haber visto como torturaban a su familia. Aquellos a quien había jurado proteger y a los que seguramente morirían después de él, pero no con la facilidad con la que se fue. Torturado, castrado y despejado de todo rastro de dignidad.

Nunca escucharía los gritos de dolor que salían de las bocas de sus dos hermosos hijos, suplicando que alguien los salvara.

Ese fue el espectáculo con el que se encontró Hermione Granger antes de dirigirse a su casa. La Nueva Inquisición masacrando a la familia Creevey delante de sus seguidores. La castaña había salido corriendo hacía un callejón, ocultándose detrás de un bote de basura mientras devolvía su comida de ese mismo día.

Las lágrimas calientes caían por sus mejillas y los gritos de dolor que aún podía escuchar en su cabeza, le partían el alma. Lloró como aquel día primer día cuando iniciaron las masacres y _La Nueva Inquisición_ tomaba la justicia en mano propia. Cuando aquel asqueroso vídeo había sido propagado por las redes sociales, provocando la muerte de muchas personas, arrebatando sus vidas.

Hermione lloró hasta que no tuvo nada más que soltar, se restregó el rostro con fuerza y trató de acomodar la correa de su mochila. Había estado hasta tarde en la biblioteca para poder terminar con sus tareas, su mente iba tan enfrascada en pensar si lo había hecho bien que se le olvido sortear _"La Plaza"_ , el lugar de tortura de decenas de niños, mujeres, hombres y ancianos que _tenían algo que ver con la magia_.

El miedo inundo sus sentidos justo como aquel mismo día cuando recibió el vídeo, cuando las cosas empezaron a moverse alrededor suyo. El terror que salía por sus poros al ver aquella anciana y sentirse descubierta, pensando si su final sería el mismo que el de tantos otros. Aquella anciana le había regalado libertad al arrastrarla consigo hacia su nuevo hogar, no aquel cuartucho feo de los servicios sociales en la casa de los Walter, si no, un verdadero hogar.

Era pequeño, de tan solo tres cuartos pero suficiente para ella. La mujer vivía entre gatos, lo único que a Hermione le había disgustado, los odiaba con toda su alma.

Hermione alejo todo rastro de miedo y tomando una actitud valiente, cruzo el resto del camino que la llevaría a casa. No se tomo la molestia de tocar, ya que tenía su propia llave. Abrió con cuidado la puerta, cerro con seguro y dejo sus zapatos al inicio de la entrada a la sala. Colgó su mochila en el gancho y caminó hacia la cocina, haciendo muecas mientras intentaba esquivar a aquellos horribles gatos.

-Llegas tarde -las palabras se adentraron por sus oídos como el fuerte olor a repollo en sus fosas nasales, como odiaba ese olor a pesar de que la hacía sentir particularmente en casa. Una anciana movía un cucharon de madera dentro de un olla. Su cabello era negro y largo y sus ojos marrones recorrían el estante en busca de la sal.

Hermione sonrió, caminando hacia la pequeña mesa donde ella misma había colocado la sal esa mañana y paso a entregársela a la mujer.

- _La Plaza_ estaba llena -dijo en un susurro, de inmediato obscureciendo el ambiente. La mujer se tensó delante de ella antes de voltear a verla, preocupada. Un nuevo nudo se instalo en la garganta de Hermione al ver lo preocupada que estaba por ella, y lo aterrada que de seguro se sentía. Hacia demasiado tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por ella- Era la familia Creevey, Collin iba en mi año y Dennis, tenía quince... Nunca olvidaré sus gritos... -sollozó Hermione, abrazándose a sí misma. Los brazos de la mujer, al instante, se aferraron a ella, abrazándola con fuerza- _Pude haber sido yo..._

-No digas eso, mi pequeña... -arrulló, pasando sus arrugadas manos por la melena indomable de Hermione.

-Es la verdad, tata Arabella -lloriqueo Hermione. Hace apenas dos meses que conocía a aquella mujer y esa desconocida, Arabella Figg, era la única que alguna vez había demostrado cariño por ella desde la muerte de sus padres, cuando solo era una cría. Ella la había salvado de un crudo final.

Arabella la ayudo a sentarse mientras le preparaba té, olvidando por completo la cena. Cuando el té estuvo servido, Hermione de inmediato lo tomo entre sus manos, la taza quemaba, pero era un ardor placentero, la hacia sentir a salvo.

-¿Era _L_ _a Nueva Inquisición_? -preguntó Arabella, con los ojos nublados. Hermione asintió.

-Y todos su seguidores, los mismos desde el inicio... Los mismos que ejecutaron a Justin Finch-Fletchley y su familia -recordó en un jadeo. La masacre de Justin había sido la primera en su país, el pobre chico había demostrado ser mago en frente de toda su escuela, al ver el vídeo con sus amigos... Hermione aún recordaba el miedo en sus ojos, el terror de saber que posiblemente sería asesinado junto a su familia... Al saber que sólo había vivido diéciseis cortos años, nunca se enamoraría, ni se casaría. No sería estrella de fútbol como siempre decía, sería recordado con temor y odio en vez de amor y admiración- _Estamos jodidos..._

-¡Mione! -riñó Arabella. Hermione sorbió de su té, negando levemente.

-Es la verdad, tata, y lo sabes -le recordó con tono neutro en su voz- La ONU fue desbancada, ya no apelan a los derechos de los ciudadanos ni a mantener a los países unidos. Estados Unidos puso precio por todas las cabezas de toda persona con magia, para evitar masacres. Ya van más de tres mil asesinados en América, dos mil en Europa y cinco mil en Asia... Mucha gente inocente a muerto, algunos países se alzaron en armas y han olvidado todo protocolo que los hace humanos... Estamos en una nueva era, donde manda la Nueva Inquisición y lo sabes... Las personas fingen seguir con su vida después de haber presenciado la quema de niños y adultos, ancianos y bebés... _¿En qué nos convertimos?_ -se quejo con aspereza.

-Los seres humanos siempre han tenido miedo de todo aquello más poderoso que él...

-¿Donde está la sociedad mágica? -preguntó Hermione, viendo directamente a los ojos de Arabella. La pequeña anciana se tensó, incomoda- ¿No deberían ayudar a los suyos? ¿O es qué se esconden?

-No creo que sea tan fácil, Mione...

-¿Fácil? -chilló Hermione, indignada- Las personas mueren a diario, son despojados de todo rastro de dignidad... Sus sueños son arrancados por aquellos monstruos -siseo- No es justo... No lo es...

-Lo siento, cariño -dijo Arabella, estirando la mano y colocandola encima de la de Hermione, dando un leve apretón. Hermione poso sus ojos en los de Arabella, que estaban inundados de recuerdos.

-¿Tata? -preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

-¿Mmm? -la anciana la miro, mientras la neblina desaparecia de sus ojos.

-Te he perdido...

-¡Oh! Disculpa -rió, incómoda- Solo estaba pensando... solo pensaba...

* * *

 _Enero 8, 2015._

 _Londres Muggle._

 _Casa hogar "La Santísima Trinidad" para niños abandonados._

Se sostenía con fuerza del retrete, todo lo que había desayunado había sido arrojado al retrete. Su cabello rojo como el fuego se pegaba con fuerza a su rostro, debido al sudor del mismo. Las lágrimas ásperas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Ya sal de ahí, _pecosa_! -gritó una voz de hombre fuera de la puerta. La pelirroja terminó de vomitar y jaló con fuerza la manija del retrete, bajando la tapa. Puso todas sus fuerzas en levantarse aunque sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, se apartó la lisa melena del rostro y caminó dando tumbos hacia el lavabo.

Se inspecciono en el roído espejo, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo usual, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y los labios húmedos de vomito. Una nueva arcada se deslizo por su garganta, pero la alejó de inmediato, abriendo la perilla del agua y haciendo un cuenco con sus manos, se la lanzó al rostro. Sacó su cepillo de dientes, su pasta dental y prosiguió a lavárselos con fuerza, lengua incluida. Pasó más agua por su cabello y sacó su pequeña cosmetiquera.

Se delineó los ojos y puso un poco de polvo en el rostro, tratando de darle color. Su lápiz labial rojo intenso y guardó sus cosas de nuevo en la mochila que descansaba contra la puerta.

Inhalo aire y adoptó su actitud más entera, desafiante e indiferente. Abrió la puerta con fuerza, encontrándose con Richard Graham.

-Tardas mucho, _pecosa_ -siseo el regordete muchacho. Era más alto que ella, gordo y con una papada enorme, le recordaba _Bruce Boldaño_. El niño gordinflón de _Matilda_ , el que se comía el pastel de chocolate, solo que este no era amigable.

-Era mi turno, _gordinflón_ -se burló la pelirroja, sonriendo cuando vio como apretaba los puños. Su actitud hosca cambio de inmediato a una maliciosa, haciendo que la chica se tensara, _eso no sería bueno._

-Oí que quemaron a tu novio Collin en la hoguera -se rió con maldad. La pelirroja lo fulmino con la mirada, no dejaría que la viera derrumbarse.

-No era mi novio -mintió- Y no tengo que darte explicaciones, piérdete, _albóndiga con patas_ -siseo, sobrepasándolo y caminando hacia las escaleras. Sus oídos pitaban, recordando los gritos de la noche anterior, recordando como habían quemado a la familia que le había dado cariño y un hogar... Como habían quemado al chico que amaba.

Sus botas rebotaron contra las escaleras de piedra mientras bajaba con velocidad, quería salir de ese maldito infierno lo antes posible. La puerta estaba a solo dos metros, una sonrisa aliviada cruzó su rostro al tomar la perilla en su mano.

-¡Ginevra Weasley! -la susodicha resoplo, recargando su rostro contra la puerta despintada, rota y sucia. Ginevra Weasley era el nombre que venía en su manta cuando la abandonaron de bebé en frente de esa pocilga. Había pasado dieciséis años de su vida dentro de aquel infierno, con sólo un nombre y el apellido de aquellos quienes la habían abandonado- ¡Te he dicho que pagues la renta antes de irte!

-No tengo dinero -susurró Ginny, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La noche anterior debía haber estado en el bar donde trabajaba como mesera, sí, era menor de edad y los hombres la manoseaban, pero era un buen dinero. Le daba ropa, alimentos y el techo que tenía que pagar con la perra de _Tronchatoro_. Sí, Elena White, la dueña del orfanato era idéntica a la directora de _Matilda._ \- No abrieron el bar, hubo _"Hoguera"_ -la palabra salió con un jadeo. La familia Creevey... Collin...

-¡Entonces no regreses hasta que lo tengas!

-Tendré el dinero esta noche -dijo Ginevra, chasqueando la lengua. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y se apresuró fuera de la casa hogar. Sus botas golpearon con fuerza el suelo húmedo y una ráfaga de viento helado le entumeció el rostro. Miró el cielo y se dio cuenta de que estaba nublado.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos y emprendió camino al bar, ya no tenía sentido ir a clases... Dennis no estaría esperándola, no le tomará fotos como si fuera una maldita supermodelo, no la besaría nunca más... jamás podría decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos.

Caminó pérdida en sus pensamientos hasta que llegó al callejón trasero del bar. Estaba sucio, apestaba a orines, había mierda de perro en el suelo, periódico viejo y envolturas de condones usados. Esquivó con maestría cualquier cosa que pudiera ensuciar sus botas, su único par de zapatos, y se adentró en el bar.

Se encontró de inmediato en la pista, las mesas de madera y bancos altos le dieron la bienvenida. Se apresuró hacia la barra y metió su mochila debajo, sacó un paño, lo humedeció con agua y jabón y empezó su trabajo. Restregó con fuerza el paño contra la mesa, al final del día, los últimos rastros de esmalte para uñas barato, caería de estas.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? -la ronca voz rompió el silencio de la estancia. La pelirroja volteó para mirar a su jefe, Quirinus Quirrel, alto, calvo, ojos azul pálidos y con más tinta que piel. Era musculoso como un luchador de lucha libre, lo que daba un aspecto más intimidante y las perforaciones que tenía en las cejas y orejas no le ayudaban en nada.

El hombre había llegado hace tres años al pequeño pueblo, estableció un bar y nunca más partió. No había pasado, familia o algo remotamente parecido a una historia.

Ginny bufó con fuerza, pasándose el brazo por la frente.

-Ya no hay más escuela.

El hombre chasqueo la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con severidad.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? Pensé que quería un mejor futuro que ser camarera en un bar de mala muerte -le reprochó. Ginny suspiró, dramática.

-¿Qué se le puede hacer? -preguntó- Con el mundo como está, sale mejor encontrar a una persona mágica y llevarte una buena lana.

-¿Fuiste a la _"Hoguera"_? -preguntó, pensativo. La pelirroja se tensó, mirando de inmediato la puerta, como si buscara una salida.

-Sí... La familia Creevey...

-¿Los conocías? -el interés se reflejó en sus ojos, dándole un ligero brillo. Ginny volvió a suspirar, por lo visto era lo único que sabía hacer.

-No, iban en mi escuela, pero nunca establecí contacto -volvió a mentir. Quirrell no era apegado a los chismorreos, y Ginny estaba cien por ciento segura de que nunca dudaría de su respuesta. Collin había sido su primer novio formal, era... su salida de aquel horrible pueblucho... y ya no estaba más- Lo que sea, siento sus perdidas y toda esa mierda... pero necesito el dinero para esta noche. _Tronchatoro_ no me dejará quedarme a menos que lleve el dinero -se quejó, cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos. Era mejor ser una perra que mostrar debilidad- ¿Abrirás hoy? -preguntó mientras miraba sus uñas, con demasiado interés. Escuchó el suspiro de Quirrell.

-Por supuesto, preciosa. No eres la única que necesita el dinero, así que pon tu lindo trasero a trabajar...

-Ya qué... -rió Ginny, poniendo de nuevo su atención en la vieja mesa, tratando de olvidar a Collin.

* * *

 _Ministerio de Magia._

 _Enero, 8. 2015_

 _9:00 p.m_

Miró alrededor y vio una calle con el contenedor rebosante y la cabina telefónica destrozada, ambos descoloridos, bajo el resplandor anaranjado de las farolas.

Draco aterrizó cerca de Theo y cayó inmediatamente de su thestral.

-Nunca más -susurró poniéndose de pie. Luego echo a andar con la intención de apartarse de su caballo, pero como no podía verlo chocó contra sus cuartos traseros y estuvo a punto de caer otra vez al suelo- Nunca más... Ha sido lo peor...

Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo usual y hacia una mueca de profundo asco. Sus ojos grises se posaron en Albus Dumbledore que caminaba con parsimonia delante de ellos como si nada, dirigiendose a la cabina telefónica. Draco resoplo y se paso una mano por su cabello platinado, intentando colocarlo bien.

-Profesor Dumbledore -habló Harry bajando de su thestral como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo. Draco hizo otra mueca de profundo desdén y miró a Theo, que acariciaba la nada.

-¿Sí, Harry? -preguntó el director abriendo la puerta de la cabina telefónica.

-¿Se puede saber porqué venimos aquí en esas... bestias y no en la red flu? -interrumpió Draco con un siseo bajo y mirando con odio al director.

-Necesitaba... aire -contestó el director calmadamente. Harry se acercó junto a Ron, siguiendo al director sin darle una segunda mirada a Draco y Theo. Draco bufo molesto y camino detrás de ambos, con Theo pisandole los talones.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño y resoplando cuando tuvo que entrar a la cabina, apretujado entre otros cuatro cuerpos- ¿A esta hora de la noche?

-La paciencia, joven Malfoy...

-Sí, sí, sí... -interrumpió Draco haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, o todo lo desdeñoso que podía ser dentro de una cabina con otras cuatro personas. Theo rodó los ojos.

-Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita.

-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore -Draco enarcó las cejas y Theo rió bajo-, Theodore Nott, Harry James Potter, Draco Lucius Malfoy y Ronald Bilius Weasley... Tenemos una reunión programada con el ministro de Magia; Kinsgley Shacklebolt.

-Gracias -replicó la voz- Visitantes, recojan las identificaciones y colóquenselas en un lugar visible de la ropa.

Cinco identificaciones se deslizaron por la rampa metálica en la que normalmente caían las monedas devueltas. Dumbledore las tomó, y sin decir nada, se las paso a cada uno. Draco leyó que venía puesto: Draco Lucius Malfoy, cita con el Ministro.

-Visitantes del Ministerio, tendrán que someterse a un cacheo y entregar sus varitas mágicas para que queden registradas en el mostrador de seguridad, que esta situado al fondo del Atrio.

-¡Muy bien! -respondió Dumbledore en voz alta. El suelo de la cabina telefónica se estremeció y la acera empezó a ascender detrás de las ventanas de cristal. Draco miró detrás de él, justo donde iniciaba el callejón y sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa y miedo.

Al fondo, una muchacha castaña, de más o menos su edad, estaba parada, completamente estática. Llevaba una mochila colgada de uno de sus hombros y sus manos se apretaban contra su pecho, con los ojos enormemente abiertos y una maraña de rizos cubriéndole parte de las mejillas. Desde donde estaba, aún con sólo la luz de las farolas alumbrando, podía ver lo agitada que estaba.

-Mierda -masculló Draco cuando la cabina quedó completamente a oscuras, y con el chirrido sordo, empezó a hundirse en las profundidades del Ministerio de Magia.

Una franja de débil luz dorada les iluminó los pies y, tras ensancharse, fue subiendo por sus cuerpos, vislumbro el suelo del Ministerio. La luz era más tenue que la que había durante el día, y no había ningún fuego en las chimeneas empotradas en las paredes, aunque cuando la cabina se detuvo con suavidad, Draco vio que los símbolos dorados seguían retorciéndose sinuosamente en el techo azul eléctrico. Era la primera vez que entraba por esa cabina.

Se olvido momentáneamente de la chica _muggle._

-El Ministerio de Magia les desea buenas noches -dijo la voz de la mujer.

Las puertas de la cabina telefónica se abrió y Draco salió a trompincones de ella, seguido de Theo, Ron, Harry y Dumbledore. Exhalo arduo antes de toparse con el rictus serio del Ministro.

Kingsley Schacklebolt, otro héroe de guerra, era un hombre alto y algo robusto, casi alcanzaba la altura de Dumbledore. En la primera guerra mágica, Scacklebolt, era jefe de aurores y parte de la orden del fénix, una organización encargada para detener mortífagos y complicarle las cosas al Innombrable pero no era bien vista por el Ministerio, que en ese entonces estaba al cargo de Cornelius Fudge, un idiota total.

-Kingsley -saludó Dumbledore estrechando la mano del Ministro.

-Profesor Dumbledore, me alegra que haya acudido rápido a mi llamado -saludo el Ministro ahora fijando sus orbes en los cuatro estudiantes. Draco lo miro indiferente cuando su mirada se detuvo más tiempo en él. Schacklebolt carraspeo- Lamento haberle dado muy poco tiempo de actuar pero la información que he recibido es de suma importancia... Síganme, por favor...

El Ministro encabezó la marcha, seguido por Dumbledore junto a Harry y Ron. Draco miro sobre su hombro, recordando a la chica _muggle_ y miro de nuevo por donde se alejaba el cuarteto.

-¿Draco? -Theo lo miraba confundido. Draco resoplo y siguió a Dumbledore, decidiendo si contar o no lo que acababa de presenciar. Siguió sumido en sus pensamientos aún cuando cruzó las verjas doradas que conducían al vestíbulo de los ascensores. Shacklebolt pulsó un botón y un ascensor apareció tintineando ante ellos casi de inmediato. La reja dorada se abrió produciendo un fuerte ruido metálico, y ellos entraron precipitadamente al ascensor. Shacklebolt pulsó el botón número nueve; la reja volvió a cerrarse con un estrépito y el ascensor empezó a decender, traqueteando y tintineando de nuevo.

-Les agradecería no hablar de lo que sucederá fuera de nosotros seis -dijo el Ministro.

-¿Nadie más debe saber? -indagó Theo con interés- ¿Saber qué? ¿No debería tener permiso de nuestros padres?

-Nadie fuera de estas cuatro paredes saben nada, joven Nott -respondió el Ministro ignorando las otras dos preguntar- Se ha conjurado un _Oblivate_ a todos aquellos magos y brujas que estuvieron presentes el día del atentado -prosiguió ahora mirando a Harry. El Gryffindor se removió incómodo.

-¿Qué atentado? -preguntó Draco con disimulado interés.

El ascensor se detuvo, la voz de mujer anunció: _"Departamento de Misterios"_ , y la reja se abrió. Los seis magos salieron al pasillo, donde sólo vieron moverse las antorchas más cercanas, cuyas llamas vacilaban movidos por la corriente de aire provocada por el ascensor.

Schacklebolt se volvió hacia la puerta negra y se detuvo antes de atravesara.

-Hace dos días, pasada la media noche, hubo un atentado contra uno de nuestros aurores -habló en voz baja, ahora mirando a Ron directamente- El señor Arthur Weasley fue atacado por una bestia, en especifíco, una enorme serpiente.

Draco y Theo posaron sus ojos en Ron Weasley, que miraba impávido al Ministro y Harry y Dumbledore asentían con la cabeza, confirmando la historia.

-Gracias a un aviso...

-Yo lo vi -declaró Harry, ahora mirando con seriedad a los Slytherin- Yo vi como lo atacaban.

-Imposible, estabas en Hogwarts... -Theo le dio un codazo a Draco, haciéndolo callar. El rubio lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se tomaba el abdomen.

-... Debido a este incidente, hemos encontrado algo de suma importancia. Todos aquellos magos y brujas que trabajan en el Ministerio y tuvieron la mala suerte de ver este ataque, han sido desmemorizados por mí -prosiguió el Ministro- Muy pocas personas, ahora, saben lo que le ha sucedido a Arthur Weasley, pero ninguno sabe con qué propósito esa serpiente fue introducida al Ministerio -su actitud, si es que era posible, se ha vuelto más seria- Ninguno fuera de nosotros...

-Nosotros no sabemos nada -respondió Ron. El Ministro se volvió hacia la puerta y echó a andar, la puerta se abrió y Schaklecbolt siguió adelante, y los demás cruzaron el umbral detrás de él.

Se encontraron en una gran sala circular. Todo era de color negro, incluidos el suelo y el techo; alrededor de la negra y curva pared había una serie de puertas negras idénticas, sin picaporte y sin distintivo alguno, situadas a intervalos regulares, e, intercalados entre ellas, unos candelabros con velas de llama azul. La fría y brillante luz de las velas se reflejaban en el reluciente suelo de mármol causando la impresión de que tenían agua negra bajo los pies.

-Que alguien cierre la puerta -pidió el Ministro en voz baja.

En cuanto Ron obedeció su orden, Draco maldijo por debajo. Sin el largo haz de luz que llegaba del pasillo iluminado con antorchas que habían dejado atrás, la sala quedó tan oscura que al principio sólo vieron las temblorosas llamas azules de las velas y sus fantasmagóricos reflejos en el suelo.

Draco tensó sus hombros, odiaba la oscuridad, le recordaba a su padre y los incesantes castigos que había recibido de niño. Se oyó un fuerte estruendo y las velas empezaron a desplazarse hacia un lado. La pared circular estaba rotando.

Theo se aferró al brazo de Draco como si temiera que el suelo también fuera a moverse, pero no lo hizo. Draco le puso los ojos en blanco y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era, Theo no podía verlo. Durante unos segundos, mientras la pared giraba, las llamas azules que los rodeaban se desdibujaron y trazaron una única línea luminosa que parecía de neón; entonces, tan repentinamente como había empezado, el estruendo cesó y todo volvió a quedarse quieto.

Shacklebolt se dirigió a su derecha y la puerta se abrió de inmediato. Al entrar una danzarina y centelleante luz casi lo cegó. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron al resplandor, vio uno relojes que brillaban sobre todas las superficies; eran grandes y pequeños, de pie y de sobremesa, y estaban colgados en los espacios que había entre las estanterías de libros o reposaban sobre las mesas; era por eso por lo que un intenso e incesante tintineo llenaba aquella habitación, como si por ella desfilaran miles de minúsculos pies. La fuerte de la luz era una altísima campana de cristal que había al fondo de la sala.

-¡Por aquí!

Siguieron de inmediato al Ministro que los guió por el reducido espacio que había entre las filas de mesas y se dirigió hacia la fuente de la luz: la campana de cristal, tan alta como él, que estaba sobre una mesa y en cuyo interior se arremolinaba una fulgurante corriente de aire.

-¡No se detengan! -dijo Schacklebolt con aspereza. Draco, reaccionando, se zafó del agarre de Theo justo cuando llegaban a la única puerta que había detrás de la campana de cristal. La puerta se abrió en cuanto Schacklebolt la empujó.

Una sala de techo elevadísimo, como el de una iglesia, donde no había más que hileras de altísimas estanterías llenas de pequeñas y polvorientas esferas de crista. Éstas brillaban débilmente, bañadas por la luz de unos candelabros dispuestos a intervalos a lo largo de las estanterías. Las llamas de las velas, como las de la habitación circular que habían dejado atrás, eran azules. En aquella habitación hacia mucho frío.

El grupo avanzó con lentitud, recorriendo con la mirada los largos pasillos de estanterías, cuyos extremos quedaban casi completamente a oscuras. Habían unas diminutas y amarillentas etiquetas pegadas bajo cada una de las esferas de cristal que reposaban en los estantes. Algunas despedían un extraño resplandor acuoso; otras estaban tan apagadas como una bombilla fundida...

-¡Noventa y siete! -susurró entonces Shacklebolt. Se apiñaron alrededor del final de la estantería y miraron el fondo del pasillo correspondiente- Está al final de todo -Y los guió por entre las dos altísimas estanterías llenas de esferas de cristal, algunas de las cuales relucían débilmente cuando ellos pasaban por delante.

Se detuvo casi cuando llegaban al final y le dio una larga mirada a Dumbledore. Draco chasqueo la lenta y se cruzo de brazos, se estaba impacientando.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó Draco en voz alta como por tercera o cuarta vez.

-Acércate, Harry... -indicó el Ministro y Draco rodó los ojos, claro, tenía que ser Potter.

Harry se acercó un poco más hacia donde señalaba el Ministro. Señalaba una de las pequeñas esferas de cristal que relucía con una débil luz interior, aunque estaba cubierta de polvo y parecía que nadie la había tocado durante años.

-¿Ese... ese es mi nombre? -se extrañó Harry.

Se acercó a la estantería. Como no era tan alto como el Ministro, tuvo que estirar el cuello para leer la etiqueta amarillenta que estaba pegada en el estante, justo debajo de una de las esferas. Había una fecha de unos diecisiete años atrás escrita con trazos finos, y debajo la siguiente inscripción:

 _S.P.T a T.M.R_

 _Señor Tenebroso y (?) Harry Potter._

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Ron con inquietud- ¿Por qué está escrito ahí tu nombre? -Echó un vistazo a las otras etiquetas del estante -Mi nombre no está -observo la repisa y su mandíbula colgó- ¿Por qué esta el nombre de Malfoy y no el mío?

Draco miro sorprendido al pelirrojo, dio dos pasos y empujándolo con el hombro, vio justo donde el chico veía. No era tan alto como Weasley pero tampoco tan bajo como Potter. Al igual que con Harry, una etiqueta amarillenta con una fecha de unos cincuenta años atrás escrita con trazos finos, y debajo la siguiente inscripción.

 _I.I a S.M_

 _Draco L. Malfoy_

Puso las manos alrededor de la polvorienta bola de cristal. Esperaba encontrarla fría, pero no fue así. Al contrario, era como si hubiera estado expuesta al sol durante horas, o como si el resplandor interior la calentara. Intuyendo que estaba a punto de suceder algo extraordinario, casi deseando que pasara algo emocionante que al menos justificara todo ese misterio que se traía el Ministro, Draco levantó la bola de cristal y la miró fijamente.

Pero no pasó nada.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Draco dio la vuelta y miró a Harry, que sostenía la bola de cristal con la misma delicadeza que él, Ron estaba detrás de Harry y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que Theo estaba detrás de él.

-¿Cómo funciona? -preguntó Ron en voz alta, Harry se dio la vuelta para mirar a Dumbledore justo en el momento en que Ron tomaba la bola de cristal entre sus manos, arrebatandosela a Harry. La bola se deslizo entre las manos de los dos y cayó al suelo.

Draco y Theo miraron entre enfadados y asustados a Harry y Ron, que se quedaron mirando el lugar donde la bola de cristal se había roto, horrorizados por lo que acababa de pasar. Una figura de un blanco aperlado con ojos inmensos se elevó flotando. La figura empezó a mover la boca:

 _"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

El silencio volvió a inundar la sala, pero este era un silencio más aterrador: Dumbledore y Shacklebolt se miraban con completa seriedad, en cambio, los cuatro adolescentes, se miraban horrorizados.

Todos entendiendo a la perfección lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore...? -preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y miraba asustado al director de Hogwarts.

-Esa profecía fue dicha por Sybill Trelawney... -dijo Dumbledore ahora mirando la etiqueta amarilla detrás de Harry, evadiendo por completo la mirada del chico.

-¿Ella no era una mortífaga? -indagó Theo con seriedad. Su mente analizaba con velocidad las palabras dichas por la figura aperlada- _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ mato a Trelawney poco antes de la batalla de Hogwarts -dijo, recordando las palabras que había leído en: _"Primera Guerra Mágica"_ por Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle -susurró Dumbledore, sus orbes azules se ensombrecieron- Ese es el verdadero nombre de _lord Voldemort._

-¡Joder! -maldijo Draco, ahora mirando con fijeza la bola de cristal entre sus manos.

-Demasiada información en pocas horas -susurró Ron, mirando asustado la bola de cristal en manos de Draco, listo para incendiarla.

-Cuando Arthur Weasley fue atacado, algunos aurores y yo entramos a la sala, tratando de averiguar que era lo que buscaba -dijo el Ministro, hablando por primera vez- Estas dos profecías refulgían con intensidad...

-¿Podemos dejar esto para otro día...? -preguntó Draco en un susurro. Theo, con una mirada entusiasma en su rostro, arrancó la bola de cristal entre las manos de Draco y la lanzó con fuerza al suelo. El vidrio rompiéndose sonó más fuerte que cuando la bola de cristal de Harry cayó al suelo. Como antes, una figura de un blanco aperlado con ojos inmensos se elevo flotando. La figura empezó a mover los labios:

 _"El primer heredero ilegitimo de los Malfoy será el destinado para encontrar la estrella más negra del universo... Unirá a dos clanes atormentados... Nacido en tiempos oscuros... Encontrará la estrella negra, el artefacto de Merlín. Reunirá a los hijos de la magia para formar el ejercito que respaldará al "Elegido" que deberá vencer al mal..."_

-Creo que voy a vomitar-susurró Ron en voz demasiado baja, como si temiera romper el silencio.

* * *

Draco y Harry fueron los primeros en salir de la cabina telefónica, como si quisieran huir de si mismos. Maldiciendo por debajo al darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos podía ver al mendigo animal hasta que sus ojos repararon en el oscuro callejón.

Una muchacha de pelo rubio, sucio y desgreñado, largo hasta la cintura, cejas muy claras y unos ojos saltones que le daban un aire de sorpresa permanente. La chica tenía un aire inconfundible de chiflada. Sus manos acariciaban la nada y sonreía como si hubiera visto un milagro.

-¿Pero qué...? -siseo Draco justo antes de que Theo lo empujara con el hombro y caminara hacia la rubia, estupefacto. Quedo a menos de un metro de la chica, con la mandíbula colgando.

-¿Ella puede verlos? -preguntó Ron en voz baja, intrigado por la pequeña rubia.

-Los _muggles_ no pueden ver a las criaturas mágicas -interrumpió Dumbledore, apartando con cuidado a los tres chicos, pasando a Theo y parándose a dos pasos de la chica. Harry tragó con fuerza y Draco miró con verdadero interés a la rubia, olvidándose de mantener una actitud frívola.

-¿Una nacida de muggles? -preguntó Harry, mirando a la rubia con renovada esperanza.

-Señorita... -llamó Dumbledore, inclinando levemente la cabeza y estudiando con atención a la rubia. La chica no dio signos de escucharlo, pero siguió acariciando la nada, demasiada atenta en el thestral.

-A que esta loca -chilló Ron, apuntando con su mano la vestimenta de la chica. Era casi idéntica a las batas que se usaban en San Mungo, para aquellos que tenían problemas mentales.

 _-Creo que todos tenemos un poco de esa bella locura que nos mantiene andando cuando todo alrededor es insanamente cuerdo_ -susurró una voz cantarina, tomando por sorpresa a Draco, Harry y Ron. Los tres pegaron un bote en su lugar, mirando alucinados a la chica.

-Julio Cortazar -susurró Theo, caminando hacia la rubia y colocándose a su lado. Miró una milésima de segundo a Draco- Un escritor _muggle._

-Me gusta esa palabra: _Muggle_ -dijo la rubia, inclinando la cabeza y mirando fijamente a Theo. Sus ojos, claros como el agua, parecían indagar en sus oscuros secretos- ¿De donde la sacaste?

-¿De donde vienes? -debatió Theo, estirando la mano y colocandola en el hermoso animal. Muchos consideraban a los thestral mal augurio, pero a él le fascinaban de sobre manera, como todo animal mágico. La rubia le sonrió, una sonrisa llena de inocencia.

-Del _Sanatorio Massler_ -respondió sin más- Nos hemos quedado sin comida y los enfermeros han dejado de ir -dijo con tristeza- Salí para buscar comida pero no hay nadie en las calles... Creo que hoy es _toque de queda_ -prosiguió, pensativa.

- _¿Toque de queda?_ -preguntó Dumbledore, posando sus ojos en las manos de la rubia, que acariciaban con cariño el thestral.

-Sí, ¿no son de por aquí? -preguntó la rubia, confusa- Todos saben lo que es un toque de queda... Ayer hubo una _hoguera_ y...

-¿Una _hoguera_? -preguntó Harry, interrumpiendo a la rubia y ganándose una mirada fulminante de Theo y Draco- ¿Algo así como asar malvaviscos y contar cuentos de terror?

-¿Te refieres a esas que hacen tus padres un día antes de volver a Hogwarts? -preguntó Ron, mirándolo con interés.

-No -negó la rubia, sus ojos oscureciéndose de momento. Un horrible presentimiento invadió a Theo, como a Dumbledore- Es cuando... es cuando aquellos monstruos... es cuando... -la rubia se atragantó con sus propias palabras. Lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y un sollozo escapo por sus labios. Antes de que Theo pudiera pensar en sus actos, tomo a la rubia por los brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándola.

Draco enarcó una ceja, viendo como su amigo abrazaba a la chica, como ella se aferraba a él. _Oh, Blaise estaría muy interesado_ en aquella acción, tomando en cuenta que Theo es una paleta de hielo, siempre ajeno a los sentimientos de los demás.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó Theo, tratando de consolarla. La rubia sorbió, acomodándose más en el pecho de Theo.

-Luna... Mi nombre es Luna -contestó la rubia- Luna Lovegood...


	3. Brujos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Espero les guste y déjenme su Review, estoy encantada de leerlos.**

* * *

 **LA LIBRETA NEGRA**

* * *

 **.-Brujos-.**

 _"A nada en la vida se le debe temer. Solo se le debe comprender."_

 _-Marie Curie._

 _Ministerio de Magia._

 _Enero, 8. 2015_

 _10:20 p.m_

-¿Lovegood? -interrumpió Ron, confuso- ¿Lovegood? ¿Como Xenophillus y Shila Lovegood? Miembros de la Orden del Fénix -cuestiono el pelirrojo, recibiendo miradas fulminantes de Harry y Theo.

-¿Orden del Fénix? -preguntó la pequeña rubia apartándose de Theo y mirando con la cabeza levemente inclinada a Ron- ¿Qué es la Orden del Fénix?

-Nada con mucha importancia -objetó Draco apartando la atención de Luna sobre Ron- ¿Donde están tus padres? -preguntó ya que era más que imposible que aquella chica fuera hija de ambos héroes caídos en la _Época Oscura_ , a pesar de su increíble parentesco con el linaje Lovegood, ya extinto.

Los ojos de Luna se empañaron con los espectros de sus viejos recuerdos antes de mirar de nuevo al animal detrás de ella.

-Yo no tengo padres -aclaró- Mis padres biológicos me han dejado abandonada fuera del Orfanato, _"La Santísima Trinidad"_ cuando era una bebé -explicó pasando otra vez sus pequeñas manos por la piel de la extraña y hermosa criatura- Mis padres adoptivos me dejaron un año después de adoptarme en el _Sanatorio Massler_ ya que veía criaturas que nadie más podía ver...

-¿Qué clase de criaturas, señorita Lovegood? -preguntó Dumbledore mirando con interés a la rubia. Luna miró fijamente al viejo hombre antes de hablar.

-Las he dibujado en mi cuaderno, puedo mostrárselas si gusta -sugirió Luna antes de que su estómago rugiera con hambre. Las mejillas de Luna enrojecieron al ver la mirada divertida de Dumbledore- Disculpe, no he comido en todo el día... Hermione no ha regresado a dejarnos comida en el Sanatorio a los pocos que quedamos... De seguro se le habrá olvidado...

-¿Le gustaría venir con nosotros? -preguntó Dumbledore viendo como una sonrisa amenazaba con salir de los labios de la chica- Habrá un gran banquete esperándola... -sugirió cuando la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de duda.

-Estaría encantada de acompañarlos... señores -empezó Luna, pasando su mirada entre los cuatro chicos y el viejo hombre- Pero no puedo dejar a mis demás amigos sin comer... La señora Piwet se enojaría conmigo y el señor Turner siempre ha sido amable, no puedo dejarle sin más... Sobre todo sin haber comido en todo el día.

-¡Nosotros enviaremos comida al Sanatorio! -exclamó Harry de inmediato, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de todos excepto Dumbledore.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Ron a su lado, recibiendo un codazo en el abdomen como respuesta- ¡Sí, por supuesto! -jadeo el pelirrojo tomándose el estomago con fuerza.

-Bien, problema resuelto. ¿Podemos largarnos ya? -preguntó Draco entre dientes, no le gustaba estar al descubierto en ese callejón, sobre todo con la chica _muggle_ viéndolos una hora y media antes.

-Esta bien... -dijo Luna aún un poco reticente- ¿A donde iremos? -preguntó con curiosidad, viendo a Theo, que sonrió de lado.

 _-A Hogwarts._

* * *

 _Gran Comedor._

 _11:10 p.m_

Luna nunca, en toda su corta vida, habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, que a esa hora de la noche se encontraban vacías. Solo en una de las mesas habían platos, cubiertos y copas de otro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde los esperaban recargados varios hombres y mujeres.

Luna levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Se detuvo a la mitad del Gran Comedor, observando fascinada las miles de estrellas y velas flotantes en el techo, todo como por arte de magia. Por una milésima de segundo, tuvo un terrible miedo de que aquello fuera un sueño.

-¿Qué significa todo esto, Albus? -cuestiono una mujer alta, de cabello negro y una vestimenta extraña de color esmeralda, como esas que suelen usar los hombres que se visten de brujos y hacen trucos delante de todo el mundo.

-Minerva, querida... -empezó Dumbledore- Me he encontrado con algo fascinante saliendo del Ministerio de Magia.

-Y supongo que ese algo... interesante, es la señorita de bata azul -dedujo el hombre de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.

-En efecto, Severus... ¿Quiere cenar de una vez, señorita Lovegood? -preguntó Dumbledore girándose a Luna, que asintió contenta antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa llena de cubiertos. Paso una pierna seguida de otra y esperó a que los demás tomaran asiento.

Harry de inmediato se sentó a su lado, seguido por Ron. Theo optó por darle vuelta a la mesa, acompañado de Draco, para poder sentarse enfrente de la rubia. Dumbledore, contento con aquel intercambio mutuo de simpatía, decidió seguir el ejemplo de los muchachos y sentarse del otro lado de la rubia, los demás profesores no tardaron en imitar sus acciones.

-Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood -dijo la rubia cuando todos se sentaron- Siento no haberme presentado antes, es que todo este escenario me ha dejado completamente impactada...

-¡Cierto! -exclamó Harry dándose una palma en la frente, justo donde tenía la cicatriz que su tío Sirius le había hecho al dejarlo caer de bebé- No nos hemos presentado... Soy Harry Potter, él es mi amigo Ronald Weasley -señaló a Ron, que saludo con una sonrisa incomoda por el entusiasmo de su amigo. Luna, al lado de Harry, parpadeo dos veces.

-¿Weasley? -preguntó con confusión, analizando al pelirrojo- Ahora que lo pienso... te pareces mucho a ella, con todo el cabello rojo y esas pecas... Podrían pasar como gemelos... -Ron miró confuso a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Theodore Nott -dijo Theo, atrayendo la atención de la rubia- Y él es Draco Malfoy -presentó a Draco que rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, no estaba para presentaciones amistosas y charlas estúpidas. Sólo quería un momento de descanso sobre aquel espantoso día.

-Albus Dumbledore -se presentó el viejo director- Soy el Director de esta escuela, ellos son los profesores Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout y Filius Flitwick jefes de sus respectivas casas.

-¿Casas? -preguntó Luna confusa antes de que su boca colgara abierta. Los platos que había frente a ella de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, papas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudin, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.

Nada de eso se servía en el Sanatorio, ni en un millón de años... mucho menos en la casa hogar.

Algo insegura, pinchó la chuleta de cerdo con su cubierto, esperando que desapareciera pero era tan sólido como cualquier otra comida. Con un encogimiento de hombros, tomó la chuleta y la puso en su plato, todo ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de mesa.

-Lo está tomando demasiado bien para ser su primera vez -susurró la mujer baja y regordeta, de cabello castaño que había sido presentada como: Pomona Sprout.

-Señorita Lovegood... -habló Dumbledore cuando Luna ya iba por su tercera chuleta de cerdo. Luna, con manchas alrededor de los labios, para disgusto de Draco y Snape que fruncieron el ceño con asco, miró atentamente al director- Nos estabas contando sobre aquellas... _hogueras..._

Luna perdió el color del rostro, la chuleta cayó de su tenedor al plato haciendo un sonido gracioso, comparado con el sonido metálico del tenedor al estrellarse contra el plato. Luna se enderezó sobre su asiento, antes de restregarse con fuerza el rostro, quitando las manchas de grasa.

-Yo... ah... yo...

-Entiendo que ha de ser una situación horrible -intentó calmarla Dumbledore- Le explicaré algo... -intentó Dumbledore- Los _Thestrals_ son criaturas muy extrañas en nuestra sociedad...

-¿Extrañas? -preguntó Luna recuperando un poco de su color.

-Sí... Es debido a que muy pocas personas pueden verlos... _Sólo personas que han podido ver la muerte con sus propios ojos..._ -un suspiro tembloroso salió de los labios de Luna, dejando caer su mirada sobre el plato de oro, creando una cortina con su cabello sucio y desaliñado.

 _-Después de todo la muerte es solo un síntoma de que hubo vida_ -susurró Luna aferrándose a la orilla de la mesa de madera con fuerza, sin tener el valor de mirar a nadie a los ojos- El ser humano es el peor monstruo de todos -sollozo la rubia- Quemando a cientos de niños... hombres, mujeres, ancianos... bebés -jadeo Luna levantando su mirada- Golpeando, atemorizando, violando y despojando de todo rastro de dignidad a un ser igual a ti, a mí... igual a todos... -las lágrimas se escurrieron por las mejillas de Luna- Riendo, tomando y festejando el asesinato de una familia que en lo único que se diferenciaba a uno... era que podía hacer magia... Como en aquellos vídeos que pasaban por la t.v -los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes así que Luna tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a los labios, intentando callar su miseria. Su corazón oprimía contra su pecho, nunca podría olvidad cuando presenció el asesinato de la familia Finch-Fletchley... tenían un niño de solo dos escasos años.

El Gran Comedor, de por si ya silencioso, se sumergió en un tenso silencio, solo cortado por los lamentos de Luna. Todos miraban horrorizados a la rubia, procesando las palabras recién dichas.

-¡Bárbaros! -exclamó Flitwick dedicándole una mirada a la profesora Sprout.

Draco, Theo, Harry y Ron parecían a punto de vomitar sobre la mesa, completamente pálidos y sudando frío.

-Ellos les llaman _hogueras..._ -sollozó Luna- Ginny dice que son asesinatos... Hermione dice que son monstruosidades -se lamentó la rubia- Golpean hasta el cansancio a los padres de familia, incluido los abuelos... en cambio... a los hijos... los queman... Todos presenciamos la primer hoguera... La familia Finch-Fletchley, su hijo mayor no tenía más de dieseis años... el menor tenía dos.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Albus! -exclamó McGonagall, completamente furiosa.

-La Nueva Inquisición son los encargados de llevar acabo esas... atrocidades... Al principio se encargaban de mantener el orden, pero conforme fueron pasando los días, nuestra sociedad se vino a bajo... caímos en una anarquía.

-¡Malditos _muggles_! -siseo Theo con el rostro rojo de enojo.

-Llaman _"La Plaza"_ al lugar donde hacen las hogueras... Nunca volví a pisar ahí después de ver como Justin... como él... -Luna no pudo continuar su relato, cayó en otro angustioso llanto que esta vez no se paro silenciar.

-Profesora Sprout, hágame el favor de llevar a la señorita Lovegood con Madame Pomfrey... me temo que necesita una pócima tranquilizante -dijo para después posar sus ojos en Snape- Creo que dejaremos lo del sombrero para otro día.

-En efecto, profesor Dumbledore -dijo Snape con una mueca de odio. Los _muggles_ podían ser unos verdaderos barbaros.

-Nosotros la llevaremos -se ofreció Harry de inmediato, ayudando a Luna a levantarse ante la curiosa mirada de Theo- Vamos, Ron -instó haciendo que el susodicho mascullara por debajo antes de seguir a Harry y la loca fuera del Gran Comedor.

Pasado dos minutos, Draco se levantó de la mesa seguido de Theo.

-Nosotros nos retiramos, ha sido una noche... exhausta -dijo Draco, haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza hacia su jefe de casa y saliendo junto a Theo del Gran Comedor. El sonido de sus pisadas era la única melodía que se escuchaba en los oscuros pasillos del castillo.

-Parece que Potter le ha tomado demasiado interés a Lovegood -tentó Draco, viendo de reojo como los hombros de Theo se tensaban.

-Piensa que es una _nacida de muggle_ , no se han visto muy pocos en las últimas dos décadas -objetó Theo, viendo como Draco fruncía el ceño- ¿Tú no piensas que sea una _nacida de muggles_?

-Realmente ni quiere había pensado en ello... sobre todo con aquella profecía rondando mi cabeza -contestó Draco con una mueca- Deberías cuidarte de Potter.

-¿Y eso porqué? -preguntó Theo enarcando una ceja.

-No te vaya a robar la atención de tu nuevo... _interés_ -se mofó Draco con malicia poco antes de visualizar el cuadro de Agatha Slytherin al fondo de las mazmorras.

* * *

 _Londres Muggle._

 _Dos horas atrás..._

 _9:00 p.m_

Los vans negros de Hermione golpeaban con fuerza el terreno irregular de las calles abandonadas de Londres, su mochila golpeaba con fuerza su espalda y la fría noche calaba hasta los huesos de la castaña, no importaba los dos suéteres de cuello de tortuga que llevaba ni la bufanda desgastada de su madre, envuelta alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos estaban heladas debido a que se había olvidado colocarse los guantes, su alborotado cabello brincaba conforme cada paso daba.

Estaba llegando tarde al trabajo.

Se derrapo al final de un oscuro callejón, un atajo que tomaba de vez en cuando para poder llegar al trabajo. Casi perdiendo el equilibrio al final, logró adentrarse en el callejón.

Exhalo e inhalo con fuerza , alzando la mirada un grito quedo atrapado en su garganta. Del otro lado del callejón, cinco caballos huesudos y alados, se mantenían estáticos. Sus ojos se ampliaron con horror al mirar la cabina telefónica, por donde iban desapareciendo, como si se los tragara el piso, un anciano y cuatro chicos. El anciano tenía el cabello blanco al igual que su larga barba y llevaba una vestimenta extraña.

Delante de él, cuatro chicos vestidos en uniforme miraban hacia abajo, excepto uno. El chico de cabello rubio platinado la miraba sorprendido, atónito... con una pizca de temor. Hermione miró fijamente como los cinco desaparecían bajo la cabina telefónica, se quedó estática unos minutos esperando que volvieran a aparecer pero conforme pasaba el tiempo más frío hacia.

Con pasos temblorosos se fue acercando a las extrañas criaturas, viendo con cierta pizca de asco lo esqueléticas que estaban. No había otra opción, tenía que pasarlas si quería llegar a su trabajo sin más demora. Exhalo con fuerza y camino con toda la firmeza que puedo hacia aquellas criaturas.

Por un momento temió estar quedándose loca pero con todos los acontecimientos sucedidos los últimos tres meses, ya nada podía sorprenderla... o eso creía. Cuando el caballo halado se acerco a ella haciendo un sonido parecido a un caballo normal, Hermione pegó un bote y salió corriendo, esquivando las criaturas, fuera del callejón. No cesó hasta que llegó al callejón trasero del bar donde trabajaba.

Se recargó contra la sucia pared, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Llegas tarde, Granger -los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con cansancio mientras veía a Ginevra Weasley, recargada contra la puerta trasera del bar. Llevaba unos pantaloncillos cortos casi inexistentes y una blusa de tirantes negra completamente escotada. El maquillaje y la ropa de prostituta la hacia parecer mayor de lo que realmente era.

Vio el humo salir de los labios de la pelirroja, y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que tenía un cigarrillo en la mano.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones, Weasley -dijo Hermione mientras se enderezaba. Había compartido habitación, o sótano mejor dicho, con Ginevra Weasley cuando tenía doce años, antes de que Hermione arremetiera contra otra chicha de acogida y la cambiaran de casa hogar. Era el único orfanato que conocía que aceptara a niños de acogida.

-Pff -se quejó haciendo una mueca de desagrado- Tú siempre tan... _lanzada._

-Pensé que era eras tú, bueno... o eso se dice -una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de Hermione al ver como la pelirroja la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Rodete, Granger -espetó.

-Tú primero -arremetió empezando su andar hacia la puerta de entrada, se cruzo de brazos al llegar al lado de Ginevra, esperando que le diera permiso de pasar.

-¿Donde estabas? -cuestionó Ginevra sin ánimos de moverse. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Fui a dejar comida al _Sanatorio Massler,_ al llegar vi que Luna no estaba y salí a buscarla...

-¿La encontraste? -preguntó Ginevra con un brillo preocupado en los ojos. Luna había compartido habitación con Ginevra desde que eran bebés, a ambas las habían dejado abandonadas en la puerta de la casa hogar " _La Santisima Trinidad_ ", con solo unos días de diferencia. La única vez que se separaron fue cuando a Luna la adoptaron unas viejos adinerados de Leicester pero un año después la dejaron varada en el _Sanatorio Massler,_ alegando que estaba loca.

-No -admitió Hermione, cabizbaja.

-¿¡Entonces qué estamos haciendo aquí!? -exclamó Ginny tirando su cigarrillo y aplastandolo con sus botas Timberland de segunda mano. Abrió la puerta con fuerza: ¡Granger y yo nos vamos de expedición! -gritó a lo que seguro era Britanny Michaels, la jefa de meseras. Una rubia operada de cuarenta y tantos años.

Cuando se agachó, Hermione pudo vislumbrar la mochila negra, que siempre cargaba con todas sus pertenencias, la abrió y sacó un grueso abrigó con manchas de suciedad. Se colocó y empezó a caminar a la salida del callejón, murmurando incoherencias por debajo. Hermione sabía que Ginevra siempre había considerado a Luna como un hermana menor, a pesar de qué Luna le llevaba unos días... según el informe del orfanato.

Caminaron en silencio, adentrándose en distintos callejones, esquivando " _La Plaza"_ que aún olía a caucho quemado. Dieron vueltas casi en círculos durante lo que pareció una hora antes de decidir regresar al sanatorio, rezando porque Luna haya regresado sana y salva.

-Conozco un atajo, podemos tomarlo -dijo Hermione en voz baja, recibiendo solo un asentimiento de cabeza de Ginevra, que temblaba de la preocupación. Tardaron casi veinte minutos en llegar al callejón.

-Luna Lovegood... -la vocecilla de Luna salió casi amplificada del callejón. Ginevra y Hermione se dieron una mirada sorprendida antes de correr hacia el oscuro callejón, al dar la vuelta en la esquina los reflejos de Hermione fueron más rápidos.

Llevó una mano a los labios de Ginevra, que se disponía a gritar, y la jaló de la muñeca para esconderse de vuelta en la esquina. Su corazón golpeaba contra el pecho, e fin de cuenta, no había sido una alucinación.

Hizo un gesto silencioso a Ginevra antes de soltarla y volver a asomarse por la barda. Dentro del callejón, los mismos hombres que había visto antes veían a Luna con asombro y cierto grado de respeto, mientras está acariciaba la enorme criatura halada.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? -chilló Ginevra en voz baja, mirando aterrada a Hermione.

-No lo sé -admitió en voz baja, regresando su mirada a Luna.

-¿Lovegood? -interrumpió el pelirrojo, con gesto confundido- ¿Lovegood? ¿Como Xenophillus y Shila Lovegood? Miembros de la Orden del Fénix -cuestiono de vuelta, recibiendo miradas fulminantes del chico con lentes y del chico que tenía abrazada a Luna.

-¿Orden del Fénix? -preguntó Luna apartándose del castaño y mirando con la cabeza levemente inclinada al pelirrojo- ¿Qué es la Orden del Fénix?

-Nada con mucha importancia -objetó el rubio platinado apartando la atención de Luna sobre el pelirrojo- ¿Donde están tus padres?

-Yo no tengo padres -aclaró- Mis padres biológicos me han dejado abandonada fuera del Orfanato, _"La Santísima Trinidad"_ cuando era una bebé -explicó pasando otra vez sus pequeñas manos por la piel de la horrenda criatura- Mis padres adoptivos me dejaron un año después de adoptarme en el _Sanatorio Massler_ ya que veía criaturas que nadie más podía ver...

-Joder con los viejos -se quejó Ginny cerrando las manos en puños. Tenían a una chica de corazón de oro y la habían dejado botada por unas cuantas alucinaciones.

-¿Qué clase de criaturas, señorita Lovegood? -preguntó el viejo mirando con interés a la rubia. Luna miró fijamente al viejo hombre antes de hablar.

-Las he dibujado en mi cuaderno, puedo mostrárselas si gusta -sugirió Luna antes de que su estómago rugiera con hambre. Las mejillas de Luna enrojecieron - Disculpe, no he comido en todo el día... Hermione no ha regresado a dejarnos comida en el Sanatorio a los pocos que quedamos... De seguro se le habrá olvidado...

Hermione pudo sentir la mirada pesada de Ginevra sobre ella.

-Se me ha hecho tarde, he tenido que sacar las cosas de los hermanos Creevey de sus casilleros... nadie quería hacerlo -explicó Hermione en un susurró, viendo como los ojos de Ginevra se nublaban- Lo siento...

-¿Le gustaría venir con nosotros? -preguntó el viejo barbudo.

-¡No! -exclamaron ambas chicas en un susurró. Los caballos halados, que parecían ser los únicos conscientes de su intento de espionaje, resoplaron con fuerza, girando las cabezas hacia su escondite.

-...Habrá un gran banquete esperándola... -sugirió.

-Estaría encantada de acompañarlos... señores -empezó Luna, pasando su mirada entre los cuatro chicos y el viejo hombre- Pero no puedo dejar a mis demás amigos sin comer... La señora Piwet se enojaría conmigo y el señor Turner siempre ha sido amable, no puedo dejarle sin más... Sobre todo sin haber comido en todo el día.

-¡Nosotros enviaremos comida al Sanatorio! -exclamó el de gafas de inmediato, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de todos excepto del viejo.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó el pelirrojo a su lado, recibiendo un codazo en el abdomen como respuesta- ¡Sí, por supuesto! -jadeo tomándose el estomago con fuerza.

-Bien, problema resuelto. ¿Podemos largarnos ya? -preguntó el platinado entre dientes, pasando su mirada a lo largo y ancho del callejón. Hermione y Ginnny se pegaron contra el muro. La castaña jaló el cierre de su mochila y sacó su celular.

-¿Qué haces...? -siseo Ginny viendo confundida a Hermione, que desbloqueaba el celular y se volvía a asomar al callejón. Pudo ver, sobre el hombro de Hermione, que tenía la cámara puesta y tomaba fotos a todos los presentes.

-Tomando fotos de los raptores -dijo Hermione sin dejar de hacer zoom a la cámara y tomar varias fotos.

-Esta bien... -dijo Luna aún un poco reticente- ¿A donde iremos? -preguntó con curiosidad, viendo al castaño, que sonrió de lado.

-A Hogwarts.

Otro grito ahogado quedo atrapado en sus gargantas al ver como el castaño ayudaba a Luna a subir a uno de los caballos, para después montarlo él.

-Podrías mínimo avisarnos donde están... -se quejó el rubio metiendo la mano en su pantalón y sacando una vara de madera, agitándola en el aire mientras se acercaba a la criatura. Dio unos cuantos pasos antes de chocar contra la cabeza del animal- Malditos _thestarls_ de mierda -exclamó en voz baja, siguiendo con sus manos la estructura del animal para poder montarlo. Una vez arriba, guardo la vara de madera dentro de su bolsillo.

El viejo, al igual que el chico que había ayudado a Luna, se montó con maestría sobre el animal mientras los otros dos chicos imitaban los gestos del rubio platinado. Cuando todos hubiesen montado, las cinco caballos desplegaron sus alas y corrieron, uno detrás de otro, por el angosto callejón para poder despegar.

Los cinco caballos se perdieron en la inmensa noche.

-¡Joder! -exclamó Ginny en voz alta, mirando atónita el callejón abandonado- ¡Se han llevado a Luna! ¡Y no hiciste nada para detenerlos! -se quejó, apuntando con su dedo a Hermione que la fuliminó con la mirada antes de guardar el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Tú tampoco hiciste nada -le recordó mientras caminaba dentro del callejón. Ginny la siguió de cerca viendo como abría la cabina telefónica, bastante vieja y de seguro descontinuada- Los había visto cuando iba hacia el bar, pero pensé que me estaba quedando loca -admitió Hermione indicando a Ginny que entrara con ella. La pelirroja resoplo, se cruzo de brazos y golpeo con fuerza el suelo con la suela de su bota. Al ver que Hermione enarcaba una ceja, hizo un gesto desesperado con las manos y se metió en la cabina.

Hermione cerró la puerta y miró los botones para marcar.

-De seguro habrán usado algún código o algo... -sugirió. Ginny volvió a resoplar antes de meter la mano a los bolsillos de su short y sacar su maquillaje en polvo.

\- Muévete -la empujó con el codo mientras sacaba una brocha y la esparcía en el maquillaje, una vez estuvo llena de polvo la movió sobre los botones- Los dedos dejan grasa.

-Has visto mucho la televisión -se quejó Hermione cruzándose de brazos. Ginny se giró dándole una sonrisa petulante antes de hacer un gesto de cabeza hacia los botones. Las huellas se podían ver en los botones que habían sido usados- Cool, ahora hay como cien combinaciones con esos números.

-¿No eras tú la genio? -inquirió Ginevra- Descubrelo, yo hice mi parte.

Hermione maldijo por debajo antes de empezar a crear combinaciones, pasadas quince minutos y Ginny ya impacientándose una voz metálica de mujer sonó en toda la cabina:

 _-Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita._

-¡Eran putos brujos! ¡Hermione, eran brujos! ¡Como esos del vídeo! -gritó Ginny mirando con terror los botones. Hermione tembló en su lugar antes de tomar la muñeca de Ginny y salir pitando de la cabina, alejándose lo más posible del callejón- ¡A Luna la han secuestrado brujos!

-Calla, Weasley... ¡pueden escucharte! -le recriminó Hermione una vez se alejaron lo suficiente.

-¡Qué que escuchen así pueden atraparlos! -exclamó Ginny soltándose con rudeza de Hermione.

-Sí, y luego nos quemaran a nosotras en la hoguera por haberles permitido llevarse a Luna -le recordó Hermione soltando un bufido y empezando a caminar hacia su casa. Ya no tenía sentido ir al bar.

-¿A donde vas? -inquirió Ginevra.

-A casa.

-Tú no tienes casa -le recordó Ginevra con malicia.

-Tienes razón, pero yo no tengo que pagar renta por un techo amarillo y tuberías en descomposición -le mofó Hermione sin parar su andar. Segundos después escuchó a Ginevra correr a su lado.

-¿Donde vives es mejor que el orfanato? -Hermione asintió.

-Lo único malo son los gatos y el olor a repollo -rió Hermione viendo de soslayo como una sonrisa tiraba de los labios de Ginevra.

-¿Tú crees... qué yo pueda quedarme contigo...? ¡Sólo por hoy! -pidió- No tengo el dinero para pagarle a _Tronchatoro_ para esta noche, y hace demasiado frío como para dormir en una banqueta... En la mañana mis pies estarán azules... -los ojos de Hermione se obscurecieron ante el recuerdo de una de sus primeras noches sin un techo sobre su cabeza.

-Esta bien... -cortó de inmediato- Pero tienes prohibido hacer ruido, a tata no le gustan las visitas inesperadas.

-Seré tan silenciosa como una serpiente -dijo Ginny, fingiendo sellar sus labios con una llave. Hermione suspiro profundo.

 _-Será una larga noche..._


	4. Boggart

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Espero les guste y déjenme su Review, estoy encantada de leerlos.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia conmigo, aunque seamos muy pocos.**

* * *

 **LA LIBRETA NEGRA**

* * *

 **.-Boggart-.**

 _"Todos nacemos con un mapa genético único, que establece las características básicas de nuestra personalidad, así como nuestra salud física y nuestra apariencia... Y, sin embargo, todos sabemos que las experiencias de vida nos cambian."_

 _Joan D. Vinge._

 _Hacía frío, demasiado frío. El hedor de la sangre era tan denso quźe era casi imposible que entrara por su nariz, la suciedad y humedad de los muros descarapelados la hacía sentir claustrofobica. En cambio, el hombre que la acompañaba parecía indiferente ante el sucio lugar donde se encontraba, su extraña vestimenta negra con una capa del mismo color que le rozaba los talones junto a la máscara plateada que ocultaba su cara provoco un escalofrío que le recorrió toda su espina dorsal._

 _Sus lustrosos zapatos hacían eco contra los muros grises y sin vida; giro en un recodo y subió sin ninguna prisa los escalones de piedra desgastados. El sonido de su capa al rozar sus tobillos llegaba perfectamente a sus oídos, aunque iba tres pasos detrás de él. Al llegar al último escalón, un pasillo angosto los recibió._

 _Pudo darse cuenta que faltaba el muro del lado izquierdo y eran rejas, que separadas por una columna de piedras malgastadas, lo que conformaban el muro derecho. Mientras el hombre seguía su camino recto, ella pudo contemplar que no había nada que evitara que se cayera por su lado izquierdo; un poco temerosa decidió echar un vistazo. Su respiración quedo atascada en su garganta._

 _Debajo de ella, como a veinte metros de distancia, si no es que más, podía ver (a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche y la poca falta de luz por parte de la luna que se escondía entre nubes) un furioso y tórrido mar, golpear con fuerza contra los cimientos de la torre donde se encontraba. Sus ojos se encontraron con terror contra aquellos montículos de rocas afiladas que daban la impresión de una horrible muerte para cualquier que osara lanzarse._

 _Retrocedió varios pasos, asustada de perder el equilibrio cuando un horrible ser se poso delante de ella, sobrevolando los cielos: Un ser esquelético, con una túnica negra y roída cubriéndolo de cabeza hasta donde deberían estar los pies, con unas manos de dedos largos llenos de pústulas, como un zombie con capa, no se le percibían los ojos y tenía un orificio por boca. El olor putrefacto le hizo dar arcadas; la criatura la paso de largo y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que habían cientos de ellas flotando en el aire frío de la noche._

 _-¿Quién anda ahí? -la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica, que pegó un bote y se giro para ver a su acompañante. El hombre, alto y de hombros anchos se detuvo a varios pasos delante de ella. Pudo alcanzar a ver a un hombre regordete con una extraña vestimenta como el hombre que hacía de su acompañante, inclusive su capa era negra pero en vez de zapatos llevaba unas botas negras y un cinturón ancho._

 _Sus ojos se agrandaron al registrar que su acompañante sacaba una varita mágica (que al fin reconocía en vez de vara de madera) y apuntar a al hombre que estaba al final del pasillo, con sus pantorrillas pegadas a las patas de una silla, donde supuso que se sentaba. El hombre reaccionó demasiado tarde._

 _-¡Avada Kedavra! -un haz de luz verde salió de la varita mágica de su acompañante golpeando justo en el pecho al otro hombre. Su cuerpo salió volando hacia atrás, golpeando el viejo muro y la silla, cayó con los ojos abiertos al suelo, con su mano resbalando de su ancho cinturón al suelo. Un grito se escapó de su garganta, mirando al hombre que no dudaba estaba muerto._

 _Su acompañante avanzo otros dos pasos y se poso delante de una celda, apuntando con su varita al cerrojo de la misma._

 _-¡Dunamis! -un destello blanco impactó contra la cerradura, provocando un estallido que se escuchó en todo el pasillo, casi como un eco. El hombre retrocedió dos pasos a la par que la puerta de la celda se abría hacia afuera._

 _Con pasos temblorosos se acercó poco a poco hacia la celda recién abierta, tratando de evitar mirar el cadáver de lo que ahora suponía era un guardia. Al llegar a su acompañante unos pies descalzos salieron de la celda, con sus esqueléticas manos aferrándose al desgastado muro para poder sostenerse. Dos pasos más y la sombra de la oscura celda dejo de ocultar a la mujer que ahora salía de ella; llevaba una bata de rayas negras con blanco. Su cabello era negro con mechones blancos, unos risos horribles, sucios y descuidados cubrían las mejillas de la mujer, que inclinaba la cabeza levemente mirando con sus orbes negros y desquiciados a su acompañante, su rostro era pálido y tenía las mejillas chupadas. Era la personificación de la locura._

 _Su sonrisa rayaba lo escalofriante._

 _-Hola, Bella... -la voz del hombre salió rasposa, casi con añoranza. Sus ojos fríos como el hielo dejaron entrever una pizca de cariño. La mujer dio otros dos pasos, con sus piernas cediendo pero el hombre logro tomarla de la cintura y acomodarla contra su cuerpo. Sus sucias y esqueléticas manos serpentearon por el pecho del hombre hasta llegar a su rostro y retirar la máscara plateada con delicadeza._

 _Ella quería retirase de ahí, sentía que invadía un reencuentro entre dos amantes que llevaban varios años sin verse pero sus piernas se negaban a moverse, como si necesitara ver aquello que en el fondo de su ser consideraba un recuerdo valioso._

 _-Has venido por mi... -la voz salió ahogada, seca. Estaba segura de que llevaba varios meses, como mínimo, sin usarla._

 _-El señor nos llama... -su voz salió calmada. Sus orbes recorrían todo el rostro de la mujer como si quisiera grabarla a fuego en su memoria._

 _-Entonces no lo hagamos esperar... Lucius..._

* * *

 _Londres Muggle._

 _Privet Drive, 22._

 _Enero, 9. 2015_

-¡Ahhhh! -el gritó se rompió a la mitad, sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de su garganta, tomándola con fuerza para obligarla a tomar aire. Se sentía como si hubiera salido de debajo del agua y fuera la primera vez en horas que tomaba oxigeno. Intentó pararse del sofá que hacía de cama pero termino cayendo con estrépito al suelo, la cobija blanca se envolvía en sus piernas como una cadena de fuerza; pataleo mientras sus ojos se empañaban con lágrimas, sintiendo el inminente ataque de pánico surgir por su garganta.

Trastabillo un par de veces al intentar levantarse, y cuando por fin se vio libre de la cobija, corrió hacia la puerta del baño. Se empujó contra ella, enroscando sus dedos en la manija ya abriéndola de zopetón. Entró en el obscuro baño y a tientas terminó tirándose de rodillas en frente del escusado, vomitando toda la comida que había ingerido el día anterior.

Las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas y los sollozos acompañados de arcadas hicieron una pésima combinación. Se sostuvo con todas las fuerzas que tenía de la tapa del retrete e inhalo con apremio cuando por fin terminó de vomitar. Aún sollozando bajo la cadena y se limpió las comisuras manchas de vomito con el dorso de su mano; se arrastró hasta que su espalda golpeo contra la pared y enterrando su cara entre sus rodillas, se abrazó a si misma.

Otra vez habían regresado esos sueños, la última vez que había tenido uno había sido tres meses antes de que el mundo se fuera al carajo. Nunca antes los había entendido y ahora sentía como que algo se le escapaba, como si debiera contarle a alguien lo que acababa de presenciar pero no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para relatarle lo sucedido a alguien. La tomarían de a loca, y eso era una condena de muerte en el nuevo mundo.

Lloró hasta que el sentimiento de miedo y tristeza desapareció, dejo caer su cabeza contra la pared y miro el techo del baño.

-¿Todo bien allá dentro? -un suspiro profundo salió de los labios de la chica, que dirigió sus orbes a la puerta del baño, que estaba cerrada.

-Sí... -su voz salió rasposa, recordandole la de aquel hombre... _Lucius... Bella... ¿quienes eran?_

-¿Estas segura? -preguntó con incertidumbre grabada en su voz.

-Estoy bien, Granger... Sólo ha sido un sueño...

-¡Oh! -exclamó Hermione del otro lado de la puerta- Bueno, dúchate de una vez. Dejaré tu mochila fuera de la puerta y una toalla; no tardes, haré el desayuno... -escuchó sus pasos alejarse y luego regresar después de unos minutos.

-¿Hermione? -preguntó, tragando el nudo de miedo.

-¿Sí?

-... Gracias...

-Hasta que por fin agradeces algo... -escuchó la sonrisa en su voz, así que solo rodó los ojos. Ellas nunca fueron muy amigas, solo tenían a Luna en común y un horrible pasado pero Hermione siempre supo como hacerla sentir bien- No tardes, Weasley...

* * *

 _Hogwarts._

 _Bosque prohibido._

Sus pies descalzos se hundían en la fría y húmeda tierra, los podía sentir a nada de quedar entumecidos como aquella vez que tuvo que dormir en el parque debido a que Ginny y ella no habían logrado cubrir la cuota de la semana. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza mientras su respiración caliente hacía una nube de vapor al salir de sus labios y chocar contra la fría tarde.

Podía ver de reojo la borrosa imagen que le daban los árboles por la velocidad que corría, los arbustos y los gruesos troncos tenían un aire oscuro.

Su pie se atoro contra una raíz, haciéndola caer de golpe al suelo. La ropa que le habían prestado la noche anterior, que consistía en un pantalón de lana gris y una blusa de tirantes blanca, se manchó de tierra y su lengua sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre ya que sus labios golpearon con fuerza otra rama, partiendoselos.

El miedo y la adrenalina le impedían sentir el dolor de su tobillo al fracturarse. Se arrastro en la tierra que aún tenía nieve hasta poder levantarse y seguir corriendo. Su rubio cabello golpeaba con fuerza contra su rostro. Tenía miedo de que la encontraran, estaba aterrada de regresar con esa gente.

 _Quería irse a casa o lo que quedaba de ella._

 _Pensó que eran diferentes, no lo eran... Todos ellos eran malos como los hombres que quemaban a niños en fogatas._

 _Tenía que escapar._

 _Tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de ese espantoso lugar._

* * *

 _Pasillos de Hogwarts._

 _3:42_ _p.m_

-¡No necesito un permiso, imbécil! ¡Dime a donde mierda se fue! -gritó el castaño que estaba empezando a perder los nervios. Sus amigos lo franqueaban y miraban con cierto asombro como Theodore Nott, con gesto furibundo, fulminaba con la mirada al retrato que colgaba en el muro.

El viejo hombre, de barba larga y orbes azules, resoplo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, indignado.

-Pero que falta de decoro viniendo de un Slytherin sangre pura perteneciente a los _sagrados veintiocho..._ -dijo con un dejo de reprobación.

-¡Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es falta de decoro, idiota! -gritó Theo, sacando su varita pero siendo retenido de los brazos por sus amigos. Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini se llevaron casi arrastras a Theo, que no dejaba de despotricar contra el viejo retrato. Al dar la vuelta en la esquina y entrar a un aula vacía lo dejaron ir. El castaño, refunfuñando por debajo, se paso las manos por la camisa blanca, como si la alisara.

-Has perdido la cabeza -sentenció Blaise, cruzándose de brazos y viendo con diversión mal disimulada a su amigo, que parecía una _banshee._

-No me toques las pelotas, Blaise -escupió Theo, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar de un lado a otro, llevándose las manos a su cabello y agarrándolo con fuerza, tironeando.

Las cosas habían empezado bien, _absolutamente bien._

Había despertado esa mañana a la par de Draco, Blaise, y el par de trols de Crabble y Goyle. Se había duchado con premura y había bajado a desayunar en el Gran Comedor, franqueando a Draco junto a Blaise y con Crabble y Goyle cubriéndole las espaldas, nadie se atrevía a acercarse con ese par de montañas, que siempre obedecían sin chistar las ordenes de ellos tres, sobre todo las de Draco.

Dumbledore había anunciado la llegada de una nueva bruja a nuestro colegio y había pedido con amabilidad que la trataran como a una más. Una vez terminado el desayuno, junto a Draco, Blaise, Crabble y Goyle habían ido a la enfermería a ver a Luna pero la chica no estaba. Al final habían tomado sus dos clases de Pociones junto a Gryffindor y después habían marchado a Adivinación, donde había dormido hasta que terminó la clase, aún seguía sin gustarle las choradas que lanzaban los videntes.

Habían despachado a Crabble y Goyle veinte minutos después, diciéndoles que fueran a molestar a unos Gryffindor y luego hicieran lo que les apeteciera. Uno pensaría que con el paso de los años, Crabble y Goyle, ese par de niños gordinflones, empezarían a pensar por sí mismos. Nunca paso, parece que preferían seguir ordenes y eso a los tres Slytherin les facilitaban las cosas.

Cuando habían estado a punto de comer, decidieron tomar un pequeño atajo para no encontrarse con las locas de Parkinson y las hermanas Greengrass y al final habían terminado encontrándose con Luna Lovegood y Harry Potter, pero al acercarse descubrieron que algo no estaba bien.

Luna estaba tirada en el suelo, viendo con ojos horrorizados los cuerpos de dos chicas, una pelirroja y una castaña. Ambas estaban desnudas y la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por su cabello, sucio y lleno de sangre. Sus manos estaban desprovistas de uñas y sus yemas estaban cubiertas de lodo mezclado con sangre... todas ellas eran sangre. Tenían marcas de latigazos en la parte de sus espaldas que se veían, con el estomago abierto de un lado a otro y con los órganos por fuera... de sus piernas escurría un hilillo de sangre mezclado con semen y sus pies estaban quemados, completamente chamuscados.

Sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin vida, y sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas... sus labios estaban abiertos como si quisieran gritar... _pero no había lengua alguna con la que pudieran hacerlo._

Blaise, al lado suyo, vomito.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos eternos, repararon en que Harry Potter estaba igual de escandalizado que ellos, completamente estupefacto en su lugar sin hacer nada. Draco se había apresurado hacia los cuerpos de ambas chicas y había lanzado un _Riddikulo_ no verbal, el _boggart_ se había transformado en una gallina sin una pata queriendo escapar del pasillo. Mientras Blaise y Draco se enfrentaban al _boggart_ y Theo le reclamaba a Harry su falta de respuesta; Luna había huido, sin que ellos lo notaran.

Después de ello, la búsqueda de la rubia se había vuelto prioridad uno en Hogwarts. Los alumnos fueron enviados a sus Salas Comunes por sus respectivos Jefes de Casa. Solo los prefectos estaban a cargo de la búsqueda de la rubia dentro del castillo, mientras los profesores calmaban a los alumnos y Dumbledore buscaba en las salas prohibidas del colegio. Tanto Blaise como Ronald Weasley se habían negado a marcharse y decidieron ayudar con la búsqueda.

Llevaban casi una hora buscándola y no había cambio alguno.

-Tal vez si le preguntáramos a Peeves... -sugirió Blaise, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y recargándose contra la puerta. Ya había recuperado el color del rostro pero parecía aún un poco afectado por la visión del boggart... _¿quienes eran esas muggles?_

-Que Peeves no pueda jugarnos bromas por ser Slytherin no significa que nos respete... o ayude en todo caso -siseo Theo, con un deje de preocupación que no logro enmascarar. Se desató la corbata y siguió pensando hacia donde iría la rubia.

-Y gritarle a los retratos servirá de algo... -se mofó Blaise, recibiendo una mirada fulminante del castaño.

-Basta... -siseo Draco, arrastrando las palabras y mirando con calma a sus amigos. Todo el día había estado sumido en sus pensamientos sobre aquella profecía... _sobre el primer Malfoy ilegitimo_ pero necesitaba poner su cabeza en su lugar si quería encontrar a la chica- Es posible que Lovegood... -lo que fuera que diría Draco quedo apocado por el patronus de un ave fénix que acababa de traspasar el muro.

 _-"Cabaña de Hagrid"_ -era la voz de Dumbledore, con una seriedad nunca antes vista. Los tres muchachos se dedicaron una mirada, el patronus se desvaneció y salieron con premura del aula, directo hacía la caballa del guardabosques. Al llegar al vestíbulo, se encontraron con Lavander Brown, colgada del brazo de Ronald Weasley con un preocupado Harry Potter caminando delante de ellos. Los seis alumnos se dedicaron miradas, ya sea de indiferencia, enojo o diversión (esta última por parte de Blaise, que miraba el rostro orgulloso de Weasley) y salieron por las enormes puertas del castillo.

Sus pies hicieron un sonido amortiguado por el frío pasto húmedo por la nieve que aún perduraba en el. Theo hizo una mueca incomoda al reparar que Luna no llevaba zapatos. Los seis adolescentes caminaron en tenso silencio hasta llegar a fuera de la cabaña del guardabosques, donde ya los esperaban los jefes de casa, los demás prefectos, Hagrid y Dumbledore ya los esperaban.

-¿Ya la encontraron? -la voz de Harry estaba impregnada de preocupación, se veía realmente afectado y avergonzado de que la rubia huyera por su culpa. _Si tan solo hubiera enfrentado el boggart..._

-Aún no, señor Potter -dijo McGonagall con seriedad.

-Pero ya hemos recorrido todo el castillo... -dijo Sprout-... y lo único que nos falta por recorrer...

-... es el bosque prohibido... -continuo Anthony Goldstein por ella. Su semblante se oscureció al igual que el de muchos.

-La señorita Luna no sabe las criaturas que puede encontrarse dentro del bosque, sobre todo con la noche a punto de caer... -Dumbledore miraba fijamente el bosque prohibido- Iremos en grupos para buscarla... -se giro hacia los prefectos- Estoy consiente y confío plenamente en sus habilidades mágicas para poder llevar esta búsqueda sin que ninguno se pierda... Los profesores y yo iremos por separado... y ustedes irán junto al otro prefecto de su casa... Señor Zabini y Weasley, irán con Hagrid...

-Quien encuentre primero a la señorita Lovegood enviará un patronus como aviso... -el tono de Snape era bajo, sin necesidad de alzar la voz para hacerse oír- Sé que el profesor Moody les enseñó el curso pasado a conjurar uno... -los prefectos asintieron a la par de Ron y Blaise.

-No se separen -pidió Flitwick, mirando sobre su hombro al bosque prohibido que empezaba a perder luz.

Después de las indicaciones sobre no alterar más a Luna y si era necesario, lanzarle un encantamiento aturdidor, entraron por diferentes lugares al bosque prohibido. Con cada paso que daban, más y más se alejaban del castillo y de los demás miembros. Sus varitas siempre estuvieron en posición de ataque y sus hombros estaban tensos, completamente ocupados en sentir todo a su alrededor.

-Si tan solo tuviéramos algo de ella para el hechizo de rastreo... -susurró Theo para si mismo. Sus ojos revolotearon hacia Draco, que parecía completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría- Draco, ¿estas bien?

-¿Por qué no abría de estarlo? -preguntó el rubio, sonriendo de lado- Sólo ayer me enteré que soy el primer Malfoy ilegitimo en más de un siglo... -dijo mordaz- Y el colmo de males es que _Weasel_ y _Gafas_ estaban ahí, escuchando todo...

-¿Has pensado en lo que harás? -preguntó Theo, sabiendo que sobre todas las cosas Draco estaba furioso, no lastimado sobre su descendencia. A pesar de haber sufrido una guerra hace menos de dos décadas, los prejuicios estaban en su máximo apogeo. Blaise, Draco y él mismo habían sufrido de primera mano lo que es ser _hijos de mortífagos_ o personas lindadas a la causa de _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ , a pesar de toda la sangre derramada y las mentiras que había lanzado el Ministerio sobre los _nacidos de muggles_ , muchos de los sangre pura habían criado a sus hijos haciéndoles creer que los _nacidos de muggles_ no eran otra cosa que ladrones de la magia, y que al igual que los elfos y _muggles_ , no merecían su atención.

Pero Blaise, Draco y él habían pasado la mayor parte de su infancia con Narcisa Malfoy, quien siempre les contaba historias asombrosas sobre el valor y la humildad que los _nacidos de muggles_ habían tenido al sacrificarse por el mundo mágico; Theo siempre supo que aquellas tardes de cuentos estaban prohibidas en Malfoy Manor pero gracias a ellas, los tres... y por no incluir a Crabble y Goyle (ya que ellos nunca piensan) que también habían ido un par de veces, habían formado un carácter distinto al que sus padres, puristas de la sangre, tenían para ellos. Sabían respetar a todos como sus iguales, inclusive a los elfos domésticos.

Pero la cosa había cambiado cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, y los prejuicios para los _hijos de mortífagos_ se hicieron presentes. Las burlas, el desprecio y la superioridad con que los trataban algunos _hijos de_ _héroes_ o hijos de magos y brujas que nunca tomaron bando en la guerra hicieron que los tres chicos se cerraran ante ellos. Theo recordaba gratamente el rostro lleno de sangre de Cormac McLaggen, que en ese entonces iba en segundo, cuando los había llamado _hijos de mortífagos_ y Crabble le había roto la nariz.

Cuando fueron seleccionados para Slytherin, las burlas y el desprecio aumentaron. Y las miradas de las demás serpientes hacia Draco, el hijo de la mano derecha del _Innombrable_ , hicieron que el rubio tuvieran que formar un carácter frío y cruel. Junto a Blaise, que siempre había sido el más sensible de ellos tres, habían demostrado a las demás serpientes y al resto de Hogwarts que no eran iguales a sus padres, eran mejores. Habían demostrado su superioridad al aprender hechizos con más facilidad que el resto de sus compañeros (aunque siempre se quedaban hasta horas tardías para perfeccionaros), sus habilidades mágicas habían llegado a su apogeo en quinto año cuando ya no era necesario hablar para conjurar un hechizo, inclusive en sexto demostraron su habilidad para hacer uno que otro hechizo sin varita y crear los suyos propios.

Se habían hecho de su apellido y lo habían transformado, se habían burlado de los mestizos e _hijos de_ _héroes_ sin importar nada. Se habían burlado de Weasley hasta el cansancio por su familia de escasos recursos y le habían hecho creer al resto de Hogwarts que ellos realmente creían en los ideales de sus padres, inclusive ante los demás Slytherin que con el tiempo empezaron a respetarlos. El único que nunca se había burlado de los demás alumnos era él, siempre se había mantenido a la sombra de Draco y Blaise, vigilando desde la obscuridad hasta el punto que los demás alumnos siempre lo consideraban un completo misterio pero había creado una máscara de hielo al igual que sus amigos.

Siempre indiferente al resto de todos y solo entrando en una discusión cuando era necesario. Lanzando un par de comentarios crueles, miradas desdeñosas y gestos de superioridad había logrado mantener al resto fuera... justo antes de que llegara Luna Lovegood. Había algo en esa chica, con su mirada llena de inocencia que le hacía creer que había posibilidad que ella no lo despreciara por las decisiones de su padre, como lo habían hecho tantos otros.

-¿Qué haré? -preguntó Draco con sorpresa fingida- Ya que no puedo preguntarle a mi padre si le fue infiel a mi madre sin recibir un par de maldiciones _Cruciatus_ como cuando era niño... y el preguntarle a mi madre esta fuera de contexto ya que no quiero alterarla... Creo que hablaré con los elfos, tal vez Dobby...

-Pensé que lo habías liberado en segundo año... -dijo Theo, mirando a su alrededor.

-Lo hice, aún recuerdo el castigo que me lleve... pero ahora que no sirve a la familia, podrá contarme lo que necesito... -dijo Draco, con sus ojos obscureciéndose por el recuerdo.

-¿Llevarás acabo la profecía? -preguntó después de un rato, sacando al rubio de sus cavilaciones. Solo el silencio lo recibió.

-No lo se -admitió cuando Theo pensó que no diría nada- Según lo que entendí de aquella profecía, que estaba relacionada a la de Potter... significa que yo formaré el ejercito que lo ayudara a vencer a _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado..._ Lo que da a entender...

-Que aún sigue vivo, que lo ha estado todo este tiempo... _que aún no acaba_ -completo Theo, reprimiendo un escalofrío. Draco asintió.

-Eso significaría ir en contra de mi padre, lo cual realmente no me importa... aunque aún no tengo en claro... ¿qué es el artefacto de Merlín? ¿La estrella negra? -ambos guardaron silencio ante aquella pregunta. Siguieron caminando sin hacer ruido, cuidado sus pisadas y alerta de lo que pudiera pasar.

Unos sollozos hicieron que ambos Slytherin levantaran sus varitas y apuntaran hacia el ruido. A tres metro o cuatro, Luna Lovegood, llena de tierra y suciedad, con ramas en su cabello casi blanco, se abrazaba así misma tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas. Ambos Slytherin se dedicaron una mirada; Theo guardo su varita y Draco vigiló su alrededor, no se confiaba del bosque.

-¿Luna...? -preguntó Theo con una voz que Draco no lo había escuchado hablar desde hace años. La rubia se tensó, levantó la mirada y los vio con miedo, con terror.

-¡A-aléjate! -grito Luna, intentando arrastrarse hacia atrás pero el árbol donde estaba recargada no la dejo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, alterada.

-Esta bien... -Theo alzó sus dos manos y retrocedió los pasos que había dado. Luna era como un animal atrapado, trataría de huir si no la hacia sentir en calma-... Sentimos lo que viste, Luna...

-¡Mataron a mis amigas! ¡Las asesinaron! -gritó la rubia, histérica- ¡Las torturaron como a los demás niños con magia! ¡Pero ellas no tienen magia! ¡NO la tienen!

-Yo sé que no, Luna... -dijo Theo, con voz tranquila- Pero lo que tú has visto no eran tus amigas... eran ilusiones.

-¡Esas no parecían ilusiones! ¡Eran reales! -gritó la rubia, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-No, no lo eran... -continuo Theo, disparandole una mirada a Draco de advertencia. Draco cerró de inmediato los labios, frunciendo el ceño y girándose para ver bien su alrededor- Lo que tu viste, era un _boggart..._ son criaturas que crecen en los lugares obscuros y se transforman en lo que más teme uno.. existe un hechizo para destruirlos, habrás visto como se convirtió en una gallina de una pata cuando Draco lo apunto con su varita -Theo no estaba seguro de que la rubia haya visto aquello, estaba demasiado impactada para reparar en otra cosa que la inexistente muerte de sus amigas.

- _¿Bo... boggart?_ -preguntó Luna con titubeo.

-Una criatura mágica... -Luna miró a su alrededor, sopesando lo que Theo acaba de decirle.

-Si es así, quiero ver a mis amigas... quiero ver que están bien...

-No podemos traer _muggles_ a Hogwarts -interrumpió Draco, ganándose una mirada hostil de Theo y el ceño fruncido de Luna. La rubia se cruzo de brazos.

-Entonces no me iré con ustedes -sentenció.

-Pues quédate, que ya esta por caer la noche y los hombres lobo saldrán -espetó Draco, girándose sobre sus talones y encontrándose de golpe con una araña de casi un metro oculta entre los arbustos- _¡Arania exumai!_ -el destello blanco salió de la punta de la varita de Draco, impactando contra la enorme araña que salió volando por los aires- ¡Tenemos que irnos! -grito el rubio, manteniendo la calma- Estamos cerca de los dominios de _Aragog..._

 _-¡Expecto patronum!_ -un haz de luz plateado salio de la varita de Theo, que apuntaba a su alrededor. El halo fue tomando figura hasta formar un halcón peregrino, que batía sus alas con fuerza- Dividete y avisa a los demás que encontramos a Luna, los vemos con Hagrid -el patronus en forma de halcón peregrino volvió a batir sus alas hasta que otros siete patronus igual que él aparecieron en el aire antes de perderse en la inmensidad del bosque.

-¿Cuando aprendiste a hacer eso? -preguntó Draco ocultando la envidia que sentía pero al ver que Theo le sonreía con petulancia, supo que no logro engañarlo.

-Si tan sólo no ocultaras tu patronus podrías hacerlo igual o mejor que yo -dijo el castaño. Draco resoplo.

-Eso es porque el tuyo no es una presa... -espetó el rubio, girando su varita y apuntando al lado de Luna- _¡Arania exumai!_ -el destello blanco dio otra vez en su blanco, sobresaltando a Luna que soltó un grito de terror. Los ojos de la rubia vieron la enorme araña salir volando.

-Luna, tenemos que irnos...

-No hasta que me prometas que veré a mis amigas -dijo la rubia sin moverse un centímetro. Theo maldijo y se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz, apretando con fuerza.

-Esta bien, las traeré... te doy mi palabra...

-Tu palabra no me funciona...

-Nuestra palabra es lo único que tendrás, y viniendo de un Slytherin es demasiado -dijo Draco- Nosotros nunca engañamos acerca de ella -Luna pareció pensarlo mientras Draco lanzaba otro hechizo repelente de arañas y asintió.

-Esta bien... -ambos Slytherin enarcaron la ceja esperando que se pusiera de pie. Las mejillas de Luna enrojecieron- Creo que me he torcido el tobillo, duele mucho... -admitió con cierta vergüenza. Draco maldijo por debajo y Theo se arrodillo en frente de ella.

-¿Me permites...? -preguntó, señalando con su varita a su tobillo. Luna acepto insegura- _¡Episkey!_ -Luna escuchó un chasquido haciendo que soltara un gritito pero después de eso el tobillo dejo de dolerle. Lo giro para comprobar, ya no había herida.

-Gracias... -Theo asintió, quitándose el reloj que tenía en la muñeca y, con un movimiento de varita, lo transfiguro en un par de botas- Toma, hay que irnos -con cierta dificultad, metió sus pies helados dentro de las botas y a los segundos, sus pies se calentaron, haciendo correr de nuevo la sangre. Miro asombrada a Theo que le sonrió con cariño.

-Eh, par de tórtolos... tenemos que irnos -apremió Draco, sonriendo con sorna al ver el rostro enrojecido de Luna y las mejillas levemente rojizas de Theo, que le dio una mirada de censura. Draco rodó los ojos- _Aragog_ , muerte inminente... ¡muévanse! -volvió a pedir. Ambos chicos se levantaron. Draco poso la mirada en su anillo y después en su reloj de oro, se los quito y los transfiguro en dos escobas- Rápido -dijo lanzandole una escoba a Theo y montando en otra. Theo ayudó a Luna a montar la escoba y luego se colocó detrás de ella, abrazando su cintura con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo el mango- ¡Adelante, yo los sigo! _¡Arania exumai!_ -esta vez, tres arañas salieron de diferentes escondites. Theo dio una ligera patada y la escoba se impulso hacia delante, pasando a Draco mientras subía de picada para salir del bosque prohibido.

El frío aire de la noche, que ya había caído, se mezclo con el aroma de Luna. Giro levemente para comprobar que Draco venía detrás suyo y al verlo, impulso a la escoba ir más deprisa. Sobrevolaron el bosque prohibido bajo la luz de la luna, siempre atentos a que algo no saliera de la nada; después de lo que parecieron bastante minutos, encontraron el lindero del bosque.

Bajaron poco a poco hasta aterrizar en frente de la cabaña de Hagrid donde ya los esperaban los demás. Ayudo a Luna a bajarse y con un movimiento de varita, la escoba tomo forma de anillo.

-¿Están bien? -preguntó Blaise, caminando apresurado hacia ellos. Les dio un rápido vistazo y después miro a la rubia- ¿Algo que contar para tu primera escapada al bosque prohibido? -preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Luna abrió los ojos como plato.

-Las arañas son enormes en su mundo -la carcajada de Blaise hizo que los hombros de Harry se aliviaran, y corriera hacia la rubia.

-Lo siento, Luna... fue mi error no haber asustado al _boggart_ -dijo apenado. Luna negó, con una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un apretón en el brazo a Harry, que se puso rojo.

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien ahora... -dijo la rubia, ahora posando su mirada en el enorme hombre de tez oscura y calvo que se acercaba por el prado. Vestía, al igual que el director, una túnica y capa, pero las suyas eran moradas. Detrás de él, dos hombres con vestimenta negra, botas de combate y un ancho cinturón.

Dumbledore, siguiendo la mirada de Luna, reparo en los recién llegados.

-Ministro Kingsley, ¿a qué debemos si visita? -preguntó Dumbledore, viendo de reojo como Harry y Theo ocultaban con sus cuerpos a la rubia, con Draco y Blaise franqueandolas.

-Profesor Dumbledore siento esta visita tan tardía, haberme presentado después de días sin hablar... -el hombre miro a los que suponía prefectos de las cuatro casas, a los jefes de casa, al guarda bosques y a Dumbledore. Con toda la tranquilidad que pudo, anunció la noticia- De hoy en adelante, Hogwarts tendrá más aurores custodiando las entradas... El correo seguirá prohibido pero se podrá recibir mañana mismo _El Profeta..._

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó McGonagall al ver el duro semblante del Ministro.

 _-Acaba de suceder una fuga masiva en Azkaban._


	5. Nacida de muggles

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Espero les guste y déjenme su Review, estoy encantada de leerlos. Y siento mucho tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, pero estaba un poco seca de ideas referente a este fic.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia conmigo, aunque seamos pocos.**

* * *

 **LA LIBRETA NEGRA.**

* * *

 **.- Nacida de muggles -.**

 _"Cuándo se lucha contra el destino, solo las grandes cuestiones -la vida, la supervivencia y la muerte- tienen verdadera importancia"_

 _-Jane Wilde Hawking._

Londres _Muggle._

 _Privet Drive._

 _Enero, 15. 2015_

-¡Por favor, ayúdenme! -la voz de la pelirroja se rompió, con un nudo atorado en la garganta y las lágrimas escurriéndose por sus pálidas y pecosas mejillas. La puerta a la que, desesperada, había ido a tocar, estaba tan helada como aquella fría tarde.

Las luces que reflejaban las ventanas desde el interior se apagaron en seguida y los ruidos que provenían detrás de ella cesaron. Ginny soltó un gruñido de molestia y corrió a la siguiente casa, pidiendo clemencia pero nadie abrió.

La desesperación de Ginny era tan inmensa que sus piernas terminaron cediendo y haciéndola caer contra el frío pavimento. Golpeó el frío suelo con sus manos, berreo y maldijo a todo aquel que no había acudido a su ayuda.

Como si lo recordara de golpe, la mirada de Ginny se ensombreció mientras trastabillaba hacia el que había considerado su hogar en esos escasos días. Sus pisadas se escuchaban con fuerza en la desolada calle. Jadeaba con fuerza y tenía los puños tan fuertemente apretados que sus uñas dejaron marcas sangrantes de media luna en sus palmas.

Se estrelló con una fuerza descomunal contra la puerta de madera, golpeándose la nariz y la frente sin importarle el dolor. Podía sentir la sangre cayendo por su nariz mientras ella golpeaba con persistencia, aulló con desesperación hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe. El cuerpo de Ginny se precipitó hacia delante, cayendo de bruces contra el mármol de la entrada.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es todo este escándalo, muchacha? -preguntó Arabell Figg, inclinándose hacia Ginny con su escasa estatura. La pelirroja se levantó de inmediato, casi golpeando a la vieja mujer en el proceso y cerró la puerta a cal y canto detrás de ella. Con las manos temblandole sin parar- ¿Ginny? -preguntó la mujer con su voz temblandole ligeramente. Ginny se giró en redondo, recargándose contra la puerta.

-Es... es Hermione -jadeo, con las lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas y cuello, pegando mechones rojizos a su rostro- La tienen.

-¿Qué?

-La Nueva Inquisición -murmuró Ginny. No hizo falta más ya que Arabella entendió con esas tres palabras. Se llevó las manos a los labios, ahogando un jadeo. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y trastabilló hacia atrás, tambaleándose hasta encontrar soporte en la pared.

Parecía una mujer destruida.

Paso toda una eternidad, en lo que a Ginny respecta, cuando la mirada de Arabella se volvió decidida y tomándole con fuerza de la muñeca, la llevó casi a rastras hacia la pequeña sala de la casa. Los gatos que por ahí pasaban, se escabulleron debajo de los sillones cuando la vieja mujer sacó un puñado de polvos de un pequeño tazón.

-Escúchame bien, Ginevra -soltó Arabella con decisión. El estómago de Ginny dio un vuelco en ese momento... nunca le había gustado su nombre completo, parecía que las personas siempre se ponían intensas cuando te hablan por tu nombre completo- Yo sabía la condición de Hermione...

-¿Tú sabías? -preguntó Ginny sintiéndose indignada- ¿Por qué no me dijeron...?

-Porque yo se lo prohibí a Hermione, así que no la tomes con ella... por favor -abrió la mano de Ginny con cierta fuerza, haciendo una mueca al ver las palmas ensangrentadas pero no dijo nada. Dejo el puñado de polvos en la mano de la pelirroja y la empujó hasta quedar dentro de la chimenea. Ginny la miró entre atónita y aterrorizada- Confía en mi, ¿confías en mi? -la pelirroja asintió, temerosa- Quiero que tires estos polvos con fuerza contra el suelo de la chimenea y grites: ¡A Hogwarts! Fuerte y claro...

-¿Hogwarts? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué tengo que...? -la puerta de la entrada se tambaleo con fuerza, producto de una potente patada. Ginny se estremeció mirando hacia la entrada, esperando a los miembros de La Nueva Inquisición. Las arrugadas manos de Arabella le giraron el rostro, haciéndola ver sólo a ella.

-Ellos vienen por mi, saben que yo hospedé a Hermione desde que todo esto inició...

-¿Tú eres una bruja? -Arabella negó.

-Yo soy una _squib_ , lo que en el mundo mágico se considera una persona de padres magos sin poderes mágicos... -explicó con premura- llegarás al despacho del director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore y es posible que esté en el Gran Comedor...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Corre derecho, baja las escaleras y no te detengas hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo.

-¿Qué castillo?

-El colegio.

-¿De qué demonios estas hablando? -los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más intensos.

-¡Abre maldita anciana! ¡Sabemos que estas ahí!

-Dile al profesor Albus Dumbledore que te he enviado yo: Arabella Figg, antigua miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿La qué? -preguntó Ginny, histérica.

-Pide ayuda para Hermione, dile que es una _nacida de muggles_ que necesita ayuda.

-¿Una qué?

-¡Ginevra, por favor!

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte estrépito que casi parecía salirse de las bisagras. Golpeó con una fuerza descomunal contra la pared de ventanas y regresó a su posición original, siendo detenida por una mano.

-¡AHORA!

-¡A HOGWARTS! -aulló Ginny, golpeando el piso de la chimenea con los polvos como si de un balón se tratase. El mundo pareció dar vueltas alrededor de Ginny, que intentó aferrarse de algo antes de que sus pies volvieran a tocar el suelo y ella saliera disparada hacia delante.

Jadeo con fuerza mientras alzaba la cabeza y miraba a su alrededor.

Un despacho se alzaba alrededor de ella. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías de libros con cuadros colgando por encima de ellos y a Ginny le dio la sensación de que todos la miraban fijamente. Sobre un taburete, en la esquina del despacho, había un viejo sombrero, estaba cocido de lado a lado, reflejando lo que parecía una boca.

Casi al fondo, un escritorio de madera pulida con un montón de papeles que parecían muy viejos. La mandíbula de Ginny colgó abierta al ver tan magnifica ave recargada sobre el escritorio mirándola fijamente.

-¿Otra Weasley? -preguntó alguien en algún lado del despacho. Ginny se incorporó de un salto y cuando la extraña ave abrió sus alas y graznó, la pelirroja salió corriendo del despacho hacia la única puerta que veía. Casi pareció que volaba los escalones de piedra que bajaban en espiral. Su cuerpo chocaba cada dos por tres contra los muros de piedra y ni siquiera giró atrás al tocar el último escalón.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitía, siguiendo las escasas indicaciones de Arabella.

Derecho.

 _Orden del fénix._

Bajó las escaleras.

 _Nacida de muggles._

¿Otra vez derecho?

 _El Gran Comedor._

Regresó sobre sus pasos.

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Un pasillo apartado.

Casi a la entrada del gran castillo, porque los castillos son grandes.

Caminó de un lado al otro.

Frunció el ceño la tercera vez que pasó por el mismo pasillo. Estaba segura que esa puerta no se encontraba allí antes. Sin reparar mucho el porqué, tomó la manija de la puerta y la abrió con decisión.

* * *

 _Biblioteca de Hogwarts._

 _8:40 p.m_

-Estas investigando mucho sobre la cultura _muggle_ , Draco... -cuestionó Blaise mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa. Estaba casi desparramado en toda la silla y miraba con una pizca de diversión como Crabble y Goyle, al otro lado de la biblioteca, molestaban a un par de Hufflepuff. Theo, a un lado suyo, le mostraba unos libros sobre criaturas fantásticas a Luna Lovegood... su nueva compañera de escuela.

-No es asunto tuyo -soltó Draco mascullando por debajo. Pasaba página tras página y fruncía el ceño ante ciertos párrafos antes de continuar con su búsqueda.

-No te servirán de nada -murmuró Luna, cerrando el libro que leía con Theodore antes de posar su mirada cristalina en Draco- Desde el Apocalipsis, muy pocas cosas son parecidas al viejo régimen...

-¿Tan mal están las cosas afuera? -preguntó Blaise, posando sus orbes verdes en la rubia a un lado suyo. Ella asintió distraídamente sin dejar de ver a Draco, que le fruncía el ceño.

-El Internet y los celulares siguen funcionando... casi toda la tecnología en general pero ahora todo mundo tiene derecho a hacer lo que le plazca. No hay escuela, ni trabajos... La Nueva Inquisición se encarga de administrar los suministros de comida cada semana y las armas son decomisadas por miembros de la patrulla anti magia... solo el falso profeta pueda cambiar las reglas... Hay uno por distrito, todos se juntan una vez al mes para analizar las hogueras y ver los siguientes pasos...

-Dime, Luna... -dijo Blaise, inclinándose ligeramente hacia la rubia haciendo que Theo se tensara- ... ¿cómo descubren a los _nacidos de muggles_ allá fuera? -Luna frunció el ceño, aún consideraba un poco extraña aquella palabra.

-Necesitan demostrar, quienes los denuncian, su poderío sobre la magia. Como un vídeo, o alguna prueba física, no basta solo con denunciarlos. Al principio fue un cáos... -recordó- Todo mundo estaba histérico y asustado. Cuando la ONU fue desbancada y los gobiernos se aislaron unos de otros empezaron las cazas de brujas y magos... todo en menos de veinticuatro horas... aquellos que hayan demostrado poseer magia y varios que no la poseían, fueron quemados en sus hogares, asesinados... -su mirada se perdió en la enorme biblioteca- Fue una anarquía total, al final se alzó La Nueva Inquisición y el poder paso a sus manos, los gobiernos ofrecieron dinero para capturar personas con magia y hay veces en que, cuando tienen varios _nacidos de muggles_ , como los llaman, la mitad de esos los entregan al gobierno... dicen que son los que tienen suerte... y bueno, la otra mitad van a la hoguera, familia incluidas.

-Los _muggles_ son unos animales -espetó Theo, enterrando sus uñas en la pasta del libro delante suyo. Draco suspiró.

-Es mejor que la escuela no se entere de nada de esto, sobre todo con la fuga masiva en Azkaban, hablar sobre una Nueva Inquisición asustaría a muchos... y el miedo colectivo sería nuestra pero arma... -Luna asintió, posando su mirada en Theo.

-¿Cuando irán por mis amigas? Me lo prometiste -acusó Luna con un tono tan inocente que provocó una escalofrío a los tres Slytherin.

-Pronto -prometió Theo, con un nudo en la garganta. Ellos no podían traer a _muggles_ dentro de Hogwarts... y estaba el hecho que en todo ese tiempo, Luna no haya hecho magia accidental... había una posibilidad, solo una pequeña de qué... tomando en cuenta el pasado de las familias sangre pura, y una tan antigua como los Lovegood...

-¿Sabes qué es un _squib_ , Luna? -preguntó Blaise con su característico tono malicioso. Theo le disparó una mirada de censura mientras Draco le daba una patada en la espinilla, haciendo que el moreno se quejara.

-No, ¿qué es? -preguntó entusiasta. Le encantaba averiguar cosas nuevas sobre el mundo mágico.

-Algo sin importancia -masculló Draco, cerrando su libro y moviendo su varita, este volvió al estante de: _Estudios muggles_ \- Tenemos que ir a la cena, se nos hará tarde y se acabaran los muffins que tanto te gustan...

-Sí, vamos -concordó la rubia levantándose de su asiento- Por cierto, le prometí a Harry que comería con él y Ron hoy, aunque según él me explicó, esta mal visto que un Slytherin se siente en la mesa de los Gryffindor.

-No te preocupes -aportó Theo- Ya mañana comerás con nosotros -dijo, encaminándose junto a la rubia y sus dos amigos a la salida de la biblioteca.

-Pero yo quería comer con todos ustedes juntos... -se quejó, triste. Blaise sonrió de lado.

-Oh, rubita... podemos comer todos juntos en la cocina... con los elfos domésticos -aportó, rodeando con su brazo el cuello de Luna y atrayendolo a él. Su sonrisa se volvió enorme al escuchar la risa ronca de Draco y el gruñido de Theo.

Caminaron entre preguntas de Luna y bromas por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Al llegar casi al Gran Comedor, dando la vuelta en un recodo, Potter con tres Weasley los esperaban. Los dos gemelos y Ronald.

-Pero miren, si son las comadrejas -se mofó el moreno, riendo por debajo al ver el ceño fruncido de Potter hacia el brazo que tenía encima de la rubia y los puños apretados de Ronald. Fred y George Weasley, sonrieron divertidos.

-Prefectos de Slytherin -cantó uno.

-¿Saben donde se encuentran Regulus y Eduardus?

-Tenemos un par de cosas que hablar con ellos.

-No somos sus niñeros -espetó Draco con apatía- Búsquenlos ustedes mismos.

-Que desgracia -rió Fred Weasley.

-El joven Malfoy no esta dispuesto a ayudar al prójimo...

-Que mal mago...

-Oh, por Salazar... -masculló Draco, molesto- ¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer? ¿Cómo remendar sus túnicas de segunda mano?

-¡Eres un imbécil, Malfoy! -escupió Ron. Draco rodó los ojos.

-Se nos considera imbéciles por decir la verdad, ¿en qué clase de mundo vivimos? -se quejó Blaise, dejando caer su brazo a la cintura de Luna, atrayendola más a él. Harry sacó su varita a una velocidad casi asombrosa y apuntó a Blaise con ella.

-Apártate -espetó. Theo y Draco, a cada lado suyo, sacaron sus varitas. En cuestión de segundos, Ron también ya la había sacado. Fred y George Weasley se dedicaron a observar, divertidos mientras Luna fruncía el ceño sin entender, _¿por qué parecía que iban a atacarse?_

-Oh, vamos, _San Potty..._ todos nos estamos divirtiendo -se rió Blaise.

-Sólo tú, _hijo de mortífagos_ -el brazo de Blaise cayó de la cintura de Luna mientras miraba a Ron con odio. Fred y George, dándose cuenta del error de su hermano, rápidamente sacaron sus varitas cuando vieron como Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy se disponían a maldecir a Ron.

Luna, ajena al insulto, sufrió un escalofrío... parecía como si el ambiente se hubiera vuelto gélido y tenso... muy tenso. Se disponía a intervenir cuando un grito la dejo paralizada...

-¡LUNA! -la rubia giró su rostro hacia el llamado al igual que el resto de los presentes. Ginny Weasley la miraba con pánico y terror en los ojos, manchados de rímel y llenos de lágrimas. Llevaba su uniforme de mesera, unos shorts que apenas y cubrían su trasero, una ombliguera roja que mostraba un gran escote, sus fieles timberland negras. El cabello rojo caía por sus hombros completamente enmarañado. Por sus mejillas resbalaban lágrimas saladas y por su mentón corría un ligero río de sangre, proveniente de su nariz. Parecía tener un golpe en la frente y sus rodillas estaban raspadas.

-¿Ginny? -preguntó Luna, confundida con lo que su vista le mostraba. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, dos chicos se colocaron en frente de ella, cubriéndola. Harry y Theo apuntaban con sus varitas a la pelirroja, que se detuvo paralizada, al ver dos varitas apuntándola directamente.

-Identificate -ordenó Harry, mirando de reojo a Theo, que analizaba a la recién llegada.

-No, esta bien, es Ginny... -dijo Luna, intentando pasarlos pero fue detenida por Blaise, que miraba, como todos los demás, con desconfianza a la chica.

-¿Luna...? -preguntó Ginny, restregandose el dorso de la mano contra el mentón y labios, intentando limpiarse la sangre, pero solo pareció que se manchaba más el rostro. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y miraba con cierto temor a las varitas que la apuntaban- Luna yo...

-¡Identificate! -gritó Harry, avanzando un paso. Ginny retrocedió dos, levantando sus manos y mirando con terror al azabache.

-¡Ginevra Weasley! ¡Mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley! -chilló, presa del miedo. Harry abrió la boca, atónito. Ron, Fred y George avanzaron hasta la posición de los demás, con miradas incrédulas y analizando a la chica. Era pelirroja, como ellos... tenía pecas, como ellos... los ojos azules, como ellos... imposible...

-¡Mentira! -espetó Ron, dando dos pasos más y agitando su varita de arriba a bajo- ¡No mientas!

-¡No miento! -chilló Ginny.

-¡Basta! ¡La están asustando! -gritó Luna, intentando zafarse de Blaise- ¡Ginny, diles que haces aquí!

-Arabella Figg me envió -sollozó, sin bajar los brazos- Dijo que era una _squib_ y que pertenecía a una tal Orden del fénix... ella... ella... -hipeo, asustada- Ella me dijo que debía buscar a Albus Dumbledore en Hogwarts... llegue por una chimenea... había llamas verdes.. y cuadros... y... y... -titubeo- Un ave... dijo que llegaría a un castillo y que a esta hora estaría en el Gran Comedor... no sé donde estoy, Luna... -admitió, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Blaise, que sujetaba a la rubia, se le retorció el estomago... aquella chica parecía tan vulnerable- Necesito ayuda... por eso vine... Ayúdenme, por favor... -suplicó. Podía sentir el hierro de su sangre en el paladar, sus manos habían empezado a dolerle de tenerlas levantadas y sus rodillas no paraban de temblar. Estaba cansándose...

-¿Por qué te envió? -preguntó Draco, tratando de analizar si había algún peligro en aquella pelirroja- ¿Por qué necesitas ayuda?

-Porque ellos la tienen... -su voz se rompió- La Nueva Inquisición tiene a Hermione...

-¿Qué? -preguntó Luna, aterrada. Ginny asintió, repetidas veces.

-Hermione es una bruja... -Ginny ahogó una risa nerviosa. Eso había sonado horrible- Ella hizo magia en medio del bar, todo mundo la vio... Estaba sirviendo bebidas, fue noche de festejo... barra libre, dijo el falso profeta -espetó- Habían hombres borrachos... y drogados... Entonces, uno de ellos le metió la mano a Hermione en su pantalón. Hermione le gritó, intentando apartarlo... intenté llegar a ella... en serio lo intenté... -lloró.

-Ginny...

-Entonces él la tomo de la cintura y Hermione emitió una luz con sus manos antes de que el hombre saliera volando por todo el bar... No pude... no pude... -sollozó- Lo intenté... llegar a ella, pero los bastardos la atraparon y se la llevaron... van a quemarla, esta noche...

-¿De qué mierda esta hablando? -espetó uno de los gemelos Weasley, mirando confundido a Harry, que pareció avergonzado con la pregunta.

-¿De qué habla la chica? -secundó su gemelo.

-Esta noche habrá hoguera... -continuó Ginny- La expondrán, la torturaran y la mataran... tu sabes como es eso... lo has visto... con Justin y su familia... con... con Collin... -su voz se volvió un gemido lastimero- Busqué ayuda pero nadie me ayudó, ni siquiera Quirinus quiso ayudarme... dijo que Hermione estaba por su cuenta, así que corrí por todas las calles hasta llegar con Arabella Figg, una anciana con su casa llena de gatos que ha cuidado a Hermione desde el inicio del Nuevo Régimen... ella me envió, con unos polvos extraños... dijo que aquí me ayudarían... dijo que salvarían a Hermione... pero llegaron más de ellos y ella no pudo seguirme... no pudo... y no sé qué le pasó... no sé...

-Si vamos por ella, eso provocaría una guerra con el mundo _muggle_ -opinó Ron. Draco soltó un grito estrangulado.

-¡Y una mierda la guerra con los _muggles_! -espetó- ¡Ya estamos en guerra con ellos!

-¿Y qué propones, Malfoy? -preguntó Ron, con las orejas rojas- ¿Qué la salvemos?

-Eso mismo...

-No es nuestro problema...

-Sí, es el mío -Ron calló, asombrado. Theo y Harry se volvieron a Draco, atónitos. Blaise maldijo por debajo y Fred y George no entendían que pasaba, al igual que Ginny y Luna- Es mi profecía, así que la cumpliré...

-Malfoy, no creo qué... -empezó Harry pero Draco le disparó una mirada mortal.

-Necesitas un ejercito... esto apenas a empezado y lo sabes... -Harry miró hacia el suelo, intranquilo. Draco posó sus grises ojos en Ginny- Dime donde esta...

-En... esta en... -Ginny tartamudeo- En La Plaza...

-¿Y eso es? -preguntó Theo, irritado.

-A dos calles de donde se llevaron a Luna -recordó.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Luna- ¿Estabas ahí?

-Sí, te llevaron en esos horripilantes caballos escuálidos con alas -se quejó- Y salieron volando... Hermione los grabó... es... es donde esta la cabina telefónica y el Ministerio de magia... -murmuró avergonzada al ver la mirada estupefacta de los demás.

-Mucha información -murmuró Blaise, asombrado.

-Juro que no le he contado a nadie, estaba demasiado asustada como para hablar de ello con alguien... lo juro -sollozó. Theo y Harry bajaron sus varitas al entender que no había peligro alguno mientras Ginny bajaba sus manos, aún temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Si el director Dumbledore se entera que salimos de Hogwarts a escondidas... -murmuró Ron, tratando de convencer, sin saber por qué, a Draco de que no saliera.

-Entonces más nos vale que no se entere -espetó Draco, fulminándolo con la mirada antes de girarse a Theo- Ve por Crabble y Goyle, son buenos con los enfrentamientos -posó sus grisáceos ojos en Harry- Distrae a Dumbledore -Harry pareció querer decir algo antes de suspirar con fuerza y girarse a hacia Luna.

-Vamos, el profesor Dumbledore parece estar siempre al pendiente de ti -la mirada intranquila que Luna le dirigió antes de girarse hacia Ginny hizo que Harry suspirara- Si el profesor Dumbledore la ve, sabrá que algo esta pasando...

-Harry tiene razón -concordó Fred Weasley, guardando su varita.

-Nosotros la cuidaremos -apoyó George, imitando a su gemelo.

-Entonces... entonces... ¿van a ayudarme? -preguntó Ginny, al borde del colapso. Draco maldijo por debajo.

-No tengo de otra.

* * *

 _La Plaza._

 _9:30 p.m_

El miedo es una cosa fascinante, si me permiten opinar. Uno puede tener miedo inclusive de hasta la cosa más pequeña en este mundo, por diminuta que sea. Puede ser efímero, llegar en un chasquido y desaparecer al segundo siguiente... o puede estar ahí toda tu vida, pisándote los talones y susurrándote al oído.

 _¿Qué es el miedo en sí?_

Según San Google: es la sensación de angustia provocada por la presencia de un peligro real o imaginario. Sentimiento de desconfianza que impulsa a creer que ocurrirá un hecho contrario a lo que se desea.

Como dije antes, puedes tener miedo de hasta la cosa más pequeña, como un insecto. A la oscuridad, o el más común a mi parecer... la muerte. _¿Quién no le teme a la muerte?_

Como dice la doctora Iona Heath en su libro _Ayudar a morir_ y cito: _"Hablamos constantemente de muertes evitables, como si la muerte pudiera prevenirse, en vez de posponerse."_

La muerte es el fin de las cosas, unos creen que hay algo más allá... hay algunos que creen que todo termina al morir. Nunca lo sabremos con seguridad... _nadie nunca ha regresado de la muerte._

El instinto de supervivencia es también el miedo y temor que el hombre tiene a la muerte, esto lo limita psicológicamente en una forma de pensar y de conducta corrupta y aberrante en la cual su único fin esta condicionado a sobrevivir sin cuestionarse de dónde surgen los conflictos internos y externos que se dan en sus vidas.

El instinto de supervivencia es innato en el ser humano y nada puede vencerlo. Todos lo conocemos y cada uno podría contar una anécdota al respecto.

Como aquel octubre 13 de 1972, cuando el avión militar con 40 pasajeros y 5 tripulantes que conducía al equipo de rugby Old Christians (formado por los alumnos del colegio Uruguayo Stella Maris) se estrelló en un risco de la cordillera de los Andes, en una ruta hacia Santiago de Chile. Trece murieron en el accidente o poco después, otros cuatro fallecieron a la mañana siguiente y al octavo día, murió una pasajera de nombre Susana Parrado debido a su lesiones. Los 27 restantes tuvieron que enfrentarse a duras condiciones ambientales de supervivencia en las montañas congeladas, aún en plena época de nevadas, en medio de la primavera austral.

La noche del 29 de octubre, a 16 días ya de la caída, una nueva tragedia se cernió sobre el resto del avión y sus ocupantes. Una nevada dejo enterrados a ochos personas. En esta nueva situación las condiciones de supervivencia se endurecieron aún más. Apenas disponían de espacio en el interior, contando con menos de un metro hasta el techo solo en la parte delantera del fuselaje. El grupo pudo sobrevivir durante 72 días y no morir por inanición gracias a la decisión grupal de alimentarse de la carne de sus compañeros muertos, quienes estaban enterrados en las afueras del fuselaje. No fue una decisión fácil de tomar, y en un principio algunos rechazaron hacerlo, si bien pronto se demostró que era la única esperanza de sobrevivir, muchos consideraciones pasaron por el tema religioso católico.

Todo mundo los criticó, los señalaron con el dedo y susurraron a sus espaldas cuando su historia fue contada y pasada a formar parte de una película. Pero nadie entendió de verdad lo que tuvo que pasar aquel grupo de jóvenes para poder sobrevivir.

Esta bien apuntar y criticar, pero nunca ponerse en la situación del otro. _"Yo hubiera hecho esto..." "Podrían haber intentado esto otro..."_ Es muy fácil criticar desde lejos para sentirse superior.

 _Tenían miedo a morir._

Sobrevivieron a pesar de toda la carga moral que conllevaría su decisión.

Todos lo habríamos hecho... porque todos tenemos el instinto de supervivencia... _todos queremos vivir._

Hay personas que matan con el mismo fin, personas que traicionan y olvidan para poder llevar una vida pacifica. Y no esta mal, no hay porque juzgar si no sabemos como se siente esa persona al tomar tremenda decisión.

 _Todos tenemos miedo a la muerte en algún punto de nuestras vidas._

Como Hermione Jane Granger, hija de un federal y una fiscal asesinados a sangre fría por un ex convicto. Estudiante honoraria y mesera de un pequeño bar de mala muerte.

 _Una bruja._

Su corazón martillaba contra su pecho y las lágrimas saladas caían por sus mejillas. Podía sentir sus piernas flácidas y los dolores en sus muslos... su sangre caliente caía por ellos mezclada con el semen de esos tres monstruos que la habían violado. Su espalda escociendo de dolor por los latigazos dados... aún podía escuchar los gritos de aquellos... monstruos que pedían su muerte, que aplaudían las acciones de sus raptores y los brindis que se celebraban alrededor de toda La Plaza.

No hizo gesto alguno cuando dos hombres la ataron contra el frío poste de madera, ni siquiera cuando colocaron los troncos y ramas alrededor de sus sangrantes pies. No suplicó por ser salvada ni mucho menos, pero en un último acto de valentía miró aquel falso profeta, con las lágrimas siendo saboreadas por sus sangrantes labios y alzó la barbilla, fulminándolo con la mirada y dándole a entender que no podría con ella, a pesar de las horas de tortura que había sufrido.

Y sonrió. Sonrió de verdad, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos esperando su cruel final.

Alzó la mirada al cielo al registrar de reojo como la muerte se acercaba en forma de antorcha. Cerró los ojos y esperó... esperó...

Los gritos rompieron la fría noche, los chillidos de asombro e incredulidad.

Hermione frunció el ceño al abrir los ojos, viendo como la gente señalaba al cielo con los dedos. Posó sus orbes castaños en lo que todos miraban y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca... la serpiente parecía moverse y alumbraba La Plaza con un brillo verdusco, dándole un aire fantasmal al lugar. Su mirada cayó en un hombre encapuchado en medio de La Plaza que nadie parecía reconocer, llevaba una máscara plateada tapándole el rostro. Hermione inclinó levemente la cabeza al verlo alzar la mano y apuntarla con una rama de madera.

Ahogó un jadeo... eso era una varita mágica. Todos parecieron darse cuenta, pues se apartaron presurosos de aquel hombre, tratando de salir de su camino y dejando un lindero que daba justamente a ella.

-¿Pero qué demonios? -preguntó el falso profeta, con su rostro retorcido con horror.

 _-¡Avada...!_

 _-¡EXPULSO!_ -un destello azul golpeo al hombre por el hombro, que salió volando por los aires con los gritos de terror de los espectadores como fondo. Un destello borroso después, un joven con uniforme brinco sobre la tarima de madera y apuntó con su varita mágica al falso profeta. Dos segundos después, otros cuatro chicos brincaron igualmente sobre la tarima y apuntaron a su alrededor.

 _-¡Protego maxima! ¡Fianto duri! ¡Repello inimicum!_

 _-¡Protego maxima! ¡Fianto duri! ¡Repello inimicum!_

Uno tras otro empezaron a recitar en extrañas palabras, provocando que una cortina transparente empezara a alzarse alrededor de la tarima de madera. Varios destellos verdes impactaron contra la extraña barrera, que se tambaleo pero no dejó de formarse.

Hombres encapuchados y enmascarados como el primero, que daban empujones entre la marea de gente que se alejaba aterrorizada del lugar, apuntaban hacia la tarima con sus varitas mágicas.

-No tienen ningún derecho... -el falso profeta se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando el rubio platinado dio dos pasos adelante y le enterró la varita mágica en el cuello, haciendo presión.

 _-Asqueroso muggle_ -espetó el joven, disparando una fría mirada a los otros cinco hombres y las dos mujeres que se encontraban a su alrededor, sin saber como actuar- Debería matarlos a todos...

-Eso nos rebajaría a su nivel -siseo el moreno que se había apartado de sus amigos y se giró a Hermione. Con un movimiento de varita, las ataduras en las muñecas de Hermione se deshicieron, haciéndola caer sobre el pecho del chico, que la sostuvo por la cintura mientras un castaño, un poco más alto que él, la tapaba con una túnica- Además, provocaría una guerra entre nuestros mundos.

-¿Una guerra? -se mofó el platinado, enterrando con más fuerza su varita- Estos bastardos llevan meses asesinando a los nuestros, creo que se merecen un poco de su propia poción.

-Tenemos que irnos ya, Draco -murmuro el castaño, que aún intentaba atar la túnica alrededor de Hermione, que no entendía que demonios estaba pasando- La barrera no durará mucho y esos mortífagos parecen querer matarnos -los últimos dos chicos se posaron detrás del platinado con miradas desafiantes a los demás miembros de La Nueva Inquisición. Parecían un par de matones.

-Además ella necesita un tratamiento médico lo más pronto posible -dijo el moreno, apartando los mechones ondulados y llenos de tierra y sangre del rostro de Hermione. No supo que mirada le dio al joven, pero este pareció ablandarse, porque apretó su agarre alrededor de su cintura.

-Jodidos _muggles_ -volvió a espetar el rubio, apartándose del falso profeta y girándose en redondo hacia ellos. Disparo una rápida mirada a los encapuchados que aún intentaban adentrarse en la barrera que habían creado y se planto muy cerca de Hermione y el moreno.

La castaña se quedó sin aliento cuando sus orbes chocaron con los del rubio. Eran de un gris espectacular que resaltaban gracias a su pálida piel. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan grises como aquellos.

Reprimió un gemido cuando el chico le toco la mejilla magullada por los golpes. Los fuertes brazos del moreno se apartaron de su cintura cuando el rubio la envolvió con los suyos y le disparó una mirada al castaño.

-Nos vemos en Hosgmeade -el muchacho asintió- Muy bien, allá vamos... -murmuró el chico contra su sucia cabellera. Notó que el pecho del chico se alejaba y por alguna extraña razón, intento aferrarse con fuerza a su camisa blanca. De pronto todo se volvió negro y Hermione empezó a percibir una fuerte presión procedente de todas direcciones; no podía respirar, como si unas bandas de hierro le ciñeran el pecho; sus globos oculares empujaban hacia el interior del cráneo; los tímpanos se le hundían más y más en la cabeza y entonces...

Aspiró a bocanadas el aire nocturno y abrió sus ojos. Se sentía como si la hubieran hecho pasar por un tubo de goma muy estrecho. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que La Plaza había desaparecido.

Empujó con manos temblorosas el pecho del rubio y se tambaleo varios pasos atrás, cayendo de trasero y jadeando con fuerza. Se llevó las manos al cuello antes de girar ligeramente su cuerpo y vomitar lo poco que había comido ese día en el frío piso.

-Lleva tiempo acostumbrarse a esa sensación -aportó el rubio, de cuclillas delante de ella. Hermione tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Podrías haber avisado -espetó, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban. Ese chico le había salvado la vida y ella le hablaba de esa manera. Antes de que pudiera disculparse, cuatros distintos "Crack" sonaron en la noche, trayendo consigo a los otros cuatro chicos.

-Joder, Draco. Pudiste haberle avisado -dijo el castaño, negando con la cabeza. El susodicho, Draco, se encogió de hombros.

-Se me pasó...

-¡HERMIONE! -Hermione pegó un brinco, girando la cabeza hacia el torbellino rojo que venía corriendo hacia ella. Ginevra Weasley, antigua compañera de curso y reciente concubina en su habitación, se tiró al lado del platinado, golpeándolo con el codo, apartándolo. Hermione se sintió un poco atónita cuando la pelirroja la abrazó con fuerza- ¡Por Dios! ¡Pensé que estabas muerta! ¡Trate de pedir ayuda! ¡Lo juro! ¡Pero nadie quería ir!

-Esta bien, Ginny... -murmuró Hermione, presa de un extraño sentimiento de pertenencia y con un grueso nudo en la garganta. Ginny se apartó un poco y la inspeccionó con la mirada, una mueca de dolor se instaló en sus labios al descubrir sus desnudez debajo de la túnica.

-¡Esos malditos bastardos! -sollozó, aferrándose con más fuerza a la castaña- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!

-Yo también lo siento, tuve que haberte contado... pero tenía miedo -lloriqueo Hermione, rompiéndose y aferrándose a Ginny.

-Intentamos detenerla, pero no quiso esperarse... -dijo un pelirrojo que acababa de aparecer al lado del platinado. Venía con un chico idéntico a él y ambos veían con algo parecido al asombro a Ginny, que no se separó en ningún momento de ella.

-No quiero apurarlas, ni nada... -murmuró su gemelo- Pero necesitamos esconderlas antes de que Dumbledore se dé cuenta de lo que hicimos. Draco asintió, volviendo a posar su mirada en la chica que acababa de salvar, su corazón dio un brinco... Él acababa de anteponer la vida de otro antes que la suya... y se sentía... bien.

-George tiene razón, hay que irnos -sentenció.


	6. Entre serpientes y leones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Espero les guste y no olviden déjarme sus Review's que siempre los leo con mucho gusto y entusiasmo. Siento haber tardado tan en subir este capítulo.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir está historia conmigo.**

* * *

 **LA LIBRETA NEGRA.**

* * *

 **.- Entre serpientes y leones -.**

 _"El mejor guerrero es aquel que consigue transformar al enemigo en amigo."_

 _-Paulo Coelho._

 _Hogwarts._

 _Dormitorios de Slytherin._

 _Enero, 15. 2015_

 _11:00 p.m_

El sonido del agua al caer era todo lo que se escuchaba en aquel cuarto de baño. Las calientes gotas de lluvia que caían de la regadera golpeaban con cierta fuerza la espalda desgarrada de Hermione. Sentada sobre el suelo de piedra negra, completamente aferrada a sus piernas con el rostro enterrado en sus rodillas podía sentir el ardor en todo su cuerpo.

De pies a cabeza.

El agua de la regadera parecía limpiar su cuerpo aunque ella nunca se había sentido tan sucia, sin importar cuanto tiempo llevará bajo el agua. La sangre se escurría junto al agua por la tubería del piso, dando un pequeño tono rozado que nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo.

Su cabello rizado estaba completamente mojado, atado en un nudo para evitar que se pegara contra su espalda al rojo vivo.

El sonido de la regadera ocultaba completamente sus sollozos

.

Podía sentir cada herida como si la estuviera viviendo de nuevo. Los latigazos en la espalda, los golpes en su rostro, sus uñas arrancadas, las plantas de los pies al estar parada sobre piedras ardientes... El dolor entre sus muslos cuando su virginidad fue arrancada.

Un estremesimiento golpeó a la chica al recordar los rostros de aquellos hombres, sus risas, sus palabras... sus miradas.

Las lágrimas se confundían con el agua y sus lamentos aumentaron con fuerza a pesar de que intentaba reprimirlos... pero no podía, más bien no quería detenerlos. Quería sacar todo aquello que llevaba dentro, aquel miedo que aún le apresaba la garganta, la impotencia que había sentido al sentirse... débil.

Un golpe sonó sobre la puerta del baño.

-¿Hermione?

La susodicha alzó la mirada, dejando su quijada sobre sus rodillas mientras trataba de ver sobre las lágrimas, el vapor y el agua de la regadera. Esnifo un par de veces y se restregó con fuerza los ojos.

-¿Sí...? -carraspeo.

-¿Puedo pasar? -se escuchó detrás de la puerta. Hermione dudo un poco antes de asentir y dejarla entrar.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando la silueta de Ginny Weasley con una pequeña caja de cristal entre sus manos. Entró con rapidez y con esa misma velocidad cerró la puerta detrás suyo antes de vagar con la mirada el inmenso baño.

Era, posiblemente, más grande que su antiguo cuarto.

A pesar de no haber ni una sola ventana, el baño parecía tener una iluminación propia sin necesidad de focos. El agua de la regadera caía por un rectángulo que quedaba casi hasta el techo y que daba aires de una pequeña cascada y caía a la perfección sobre ella, todo esto detrás de unas puertas de vidrio que ahora se encontraban ligeramente empañadas.

Todo aquello conformaba casi la mayor parte del baño y ocupaba una pared entera. Había un gran espejo del suelo al techo y que formaba una cuarta parte de la pared derecha de la regadera, al lado del espejo se encontraba el lavamanos y un mueble de piedra mármol blanco donde habían varias toallas y productos de higiene.

El retrete quedaba al frente del lavamanos y casi estaba pegado a la regadera donde no pudiera admirarse desde el espejo, dando privacidad aunque aquel lugar era tan grande que para ninguna de ellas la palabra "privacidad" había pasado por las cabezas de los ingenieros.

Y pegada a la última pared estaba la tina, o jacuzzi como prefería llamarlo Hermione. La tina era blanca y estaba rodeada de mármol negro junto a un escalón de piedra negra como el suelo. Prácticamente era del tamaño de una cama y el agua dentro de la tina se movía como el mar y el vapor salía de ella.

-Este lugar es de otro mundo -murmuró Ginny, mirando asombrada el jacuzzi.

-Sí -asintió Hermione aunque Ginny no podía verla por los vidrios empapados de vapor- El mundo de los ricos.

-Bueno, es un puto castillo -siseo la pelirroja- ¿Todos los magos serán millonarios? Digo, para tener estos lujos... -chifló mientras pasaba un dedo por los bordes de mármol negro del jacuzzi- Lindo... -murmuró para sí antes de negar con la cabeza y caminar hacia el mueble que contenía las toallas. Tomo una entre sus manos, maldiciendo su suavidad y camino hasta la regadera- Por favor, dime que dentro de esas puertas de vidrio hay una regadera normal.

-No -Hermione negó, sin querer levantarse del suelo- No hay llave, sólo un gran rectángulo casi encima de mi cabeza de donde sale el agua. Comprobé, que sí me muevo hasta la otra punta, el rectángulo desaparece y sale otro más cerca de mi para lanzar su rocío.

-Me jodes -se quejó la pelirroja, dejando la caja de cristal sobre la tapa del retrete y tocó las puertas de vidrio con sus nudillos- Sal, tengo que curarte.

Hermione suspiró y con rodillas temblorosa fue levantándose hasta quedar parada. Se envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus senos y pelvis y entrabrio la puerta. La lluvia dejó de caer y el suelo se secó de inmediato mientras tomaba la toalla que Ginny le daba y se la envolvía alrededor.

El vapor desapareció de las puertas de vidrio.

-Woah -se asombró Ginny. Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras se deshacía de su nudo.

-Ese woah es poco, sí tomas en cuenta que no tuvimos que gritar sobre el agua de la regadera para escucharnos -dijo, caminado con cuidado hacia el mueble para tomar otra toalla. Se la envolvió alrededor de su cabeza y cabello.

-Solo les falta un tocador y tendrían todo -admitió Ginny volviendo a tomar la caja- Siéntate en el borde de la tina-jacuzzi, tengo que ver tus heridas -instó la pelirroja. Hermione volvió a suspirar y camino hasta sentarse donde Ginny le señalaba.

La otra chica se sentó a un lado de ella y la obligó a darle la espalda mientras revolvia entre los frascos transparentes de diferentes líquidos que tenía en esa caja. Escuchó el tintineo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Ten -dijo Ginny, pasándole un frasco con líquido azul sobre su hombro. Hermione lo tomo y analizó, escuchando como Ginny abría otro detrás de ella. Unos segundo después sintió una ligera quemazon.

-Auch, ¿qué fue eso? -se quejó, apretando el frasco entre sus manos.

-Asombroso... -dijo Ginny con tono incrédulo.

-¿Ginny?

-Ignorame, sólo toma lo que te di -Hermione bufo con exasperación; abrio el frasco y tomo el liquido. Sintió un cosquilleo en su abdomen bajo y en seguida Ginny le pasó otro frasco.

-¿Qué son? -preguntó mientras bebía el segundo y el intenso dolor en sus pies, espalda, manos y entrepierna desaparecían. La sensación la dejó un poco shoqueada, se removió un poco mientras sentía unas gotas de líquido frío caer en su espalda- ¿Ginny?

-Esos que te di son para el dolor y... el otro era un anticonceptivo. Ya sabes, para evitar que...

-Vale, vale. Lo he captado -dijo abochornada. Sentía una inmensa necesidad de esconderse debajo de sus cobijas, llorar y no salir nunca.

Otro frasco golpeó su hombro y Hermione lo tomo sin cuestionar nada. Pocos segundos después sintió un jalón en sus dedos y sus uñas crecieron a un tamaño normal. Jadeo sorprendida.

-Y eso no es todo -dijo Ginny. Tomo su mano y la arrastró hasta que tocará su espalda. No había ni una sola herida, ni piel desgarrada o sangre escurriendose por su espalda.

-Yo... ah... -jadeo Hermione. La situación la golpeó con fuerza y los sollozos volvieron a escaparse por sus labios. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca e intentó detenerlos mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Ginny la abrazo por detrás.

-Ellos dijeron que pueden hacerte olvidar -murmuró- Que pueden borrar tus recuerdos... sobre la tortura.

Hermione jadeo con fuerza y negó, sin saber que sentir. ¿Alivio? ¿Esperanza? ¿Miedo? ¿Odio?

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a Luna que la cerró enseguida. Vestía unos pantalones de franela grises y una camisa roja con un escudo de un león sobre su pecho, con la inscripción: GRYFFINDOR debajo de él. Traía ropa sobre sus manos.

-Para que se cambien -dijo.

-Quiero tomar una ducha -anunció Ginny, soltando a Hermione y caminado presurosa hacia la regadera. Cerró las puertas de vidrio y estas se empañaron enseguida, ocultando su cuerpo a simple vista.

-Estaba llorando... -se lamentó Luna, sentándose enfrente de Hermione y dejando la ropa en medio de ambas. Deslizó sus dedos sobre el agua caliente de la tina y miró de reojo a Hermione, dándole tiempo a que se recuperara.

La escuchó esnifar un par de veces antes de que tomará la primer muda de ropa y se la colocará por encima de la toalla. Luna se giró ligeramente, sabiendo que Hermione necesitaba privacidad.

-¿Quién te dió esto? -preguntó. Había tirado la ropa que traía sobre el cesto de basura al lado del retrete, que desapareció enseguida.

Luna le había llevado un pantalón verde de franela con franjas grises, bastante cálido, cómodo y ancho. Una playera como la que llevaba pero en gris con un escudo de una serpiente con un nombre debajo de ella: Slytherin. Unas pantys de algodón blanco y un sujetador deportivo a juego.

-Las pijamas me las dieron Crabble y Goyle que son amigos de Theo, Draco y Blaise. Creí que era mejor algo que te quedase grande y la ropa interior fue algo que me dio Madame Pomfrey cuando llegué. También traje una para Ginny, Blaise en serio está esforzándose para no verle el escote o el ombligo descubierto -rió. Hermione sonrió indulgente mientras amarraba el nudo del pantalón para que no se cayeran.

Esperaron en silencio hasta que Ginny salió y se vistió con ropa idéntica a la de Hermione.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos? -preguntó Ginny, secándose el cabello con la toalla que había usado Hermione. La castaña volvía a llevar su cabello recogido en un nudo.

-Quedarse... -dijo Luna- No pueden regresar y los chicos no tienen problemas con que ustedes se hospedan aquí.

-No lo se, Luna -murmuró Hermione, con la mirada perdida en el agua del jacuzzi- No deberíamos aprovecharnos de su hospitalidad.

-No somos un caso de caridad -objetó Ginny, doblando la toalla y dejándola atrás de Hermione. La castaña asintió.

-No tienen a dónde ir -negó Luna- Y aquí es más seguro, ellos protegeran a Hermione. Además, tendrán un techo bajo el cual quedarse.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

-No creo que este bien... -tocaron a la puerta. Ginny se colocó inconscientemente delante de ambas chicas mientras Hermione se encogió y Luna suspiraba.

-¿Si? -preguntó la rubia.

-¿Está todo bien allá dentro? -preguntó la voz de un chico.

-Sí, Harry. Todo bien -respondió Luna, levantándose y caminado hacia la puerta. Hermione y Ginny se pegaron a sus talones y salieron detrás de ella.

La habitación estaba igual que como la habían visto la primera vez. El gran ventanal oculto por una cortina de terciopelo negro con bordes de oro.

Cinco camas acomodadas estratégicamente para que cada una tuviera una pequeña mesita de noche y un mueble de caoba negro y, a los pies de la cama con doseles, un baúl de madera con bordes plateados. Un librero que llegaba al techo, repleto de diferentes tomos, algunos más viejos que otros.

Delante de éste había una mesa de vidrio con cinco sillas de respaldo alto y bastante elegantes. Habían algunos útiles esparcidos en la mesa. Y, por último, una chimenea de piedra negra con una repisa de mármol blanco con su propio juego de sofás negros y una mesita de vidrio al centro.

Al igual que con el baño, parecía haber una luz implícita que no podían ver pero que alumbraba bien el cuarto.

Los cinco chicos que habían rescatado a Hermione estaban esparcidos en dos camas. El moreno en medio de los dos chicos que parecían matones y el rubio junto al castaño en otra cama, mirando las fijamente.

Los tres pelirrojos estaban recargados contra el respaldo del sofá más grande y por último estaba el azabache con gafas, al frente de ellas.

-¿Quién es éste? -preguntó Ginny- ¿Tú novio?

-¿Qué? -chilló Hermione, viendo como el susodicho se sonrojaba. La mirada de la castaña cayó sobre Luna- ¿Desde cuando? ¡Oh por Dios! Si sólo te fuiste unos días...

-Harry no es mi novio -Luna rodó los ojos, sonriendo. La risa del moreno se escuchó por todo el cuarto mientras el menor de los pelirrojos lo fulminaba con la mirada- Sólo somos amigos... -la risa del moreno aumentó.

-¡Oh por Cirse! Que me estás matando... -se burló, tratando de tapar sus carcajadas con el puño sin mucho éxito. Los dos chicos a respectivos ambos suyos, rieron por debajo.

-¡Cállate, Zabini! -espetó Harry con el rostro tan rojo como el cabello de los pelirrojos.

-Deja de ser tan infantil, Blaise -murmuró el castaño que se encontraba al lado del platinado, pero la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro lo delataba.

-Bueno, bueno -Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y colocó las manos sobre su cadera- Parece que nos estamos perdiendo algo aquí, ¿estas en un triángulo amoroso, Lovegood? -preguntó con burla. Luna inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y miró confundida a Ginny pero ésta veía como los rostros del castaño y del azabache enrojecian- Uy, si que lo estas.

-¿Triángulo amoroso? -Luna parecio sopesar la idea, pero el ceño fruncido que empezaba a formarse en su rostro daba a entender que no comprendía por completo lo que Ginny planteaba.

-¡Oh! Eres tan ingenua -se mofó Ginny con malicia.

-Para, Ginny. Luna no debe darnos explicaciones -murmuró Hermione, tomando el hombro de la pelirroja. Ginny rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Solo preguntaba -se defendió.

-No creo que sea momento para hablar de triángulos amorosos -dijo uno de los gemelos pelirrojos con seriedad. El momento de intercambio de burlas entre los chicos llegó a su fin con un tenso ambiente.

-Dijiste que tu nombre era Ginevra Weasley -acusó su gemelo, desviando la mirada entre Hermione y Ginny- Y tú, _una nacida de muggles_ llamada Hermione Granger.

-Y tú un imbécil de cabello rojizo -espetó Ginny. Durante todo el tiempo en que los otros cuatro chicos tardaron en rescatar a Hermione, esos dos pelirrojos no habían dejado de mirarla con demasiada intensidad. Al punto de hacerla sentir incómoda y fuera de lugar.

-Ginny... -murmuró Hermione, tomandola del antebrazo, pues en el arrebato, Ginny había avanzado dos pasos con actitud desafiante.

-Salvamos a tu amiga, creo que al menos nos merecemos algo de respeto -masculló el pelirrojo menor. Ginny se mordió la lengua. El chico tenía un punto a su favor.

-¿Salvamos? -se mofó el platinado- No recuerdo haberte visto entre la multitud de _muggles_ y mortífagos.

-¿Acabas de decir mortífagos? -jadeo Harry, mirando sorprendido y con una pizca de desconfianza al platinado.

-Uy, ¿se nos olvidó contarte? -preguntó el moreno con diversión. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, tenía unas tremendas ganas de soltarle un buen puñetazo a Zabini.

-¿Qué es un mortífago? -preguntó Luna. Todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-Creo que ha sido un día demasiado largo... -dijo el castaño con gesto abatido- Granger y Weasley... -miro de soslayo a los pelirrojos- se quedarán con nosotros hasta vacaciones de pascuas. Tenemos que encontrar una manera en que Dumbledore no se entere de lo que nos hemos visto obligado a hacer.

-Theo tiene razón -concordó el platinado- Todos los Ministros de Magia están intentando llegar a una tregua con los muggles, si se llegan a enterar que hemos... alterado a alguno de ellos, estaremos en problemas.

-Ya mañana hablaremos de ello -opinó uno de los gemelos- Vendremos despues del desayuno y entonces tendremos una larga charla -dictaminó. Ninguno lo contradijo.

-Llevaré a Luna a la enfermería antes de ir a la torre -anunció Harry. Theo se incorporó de golpe.

-Iré con ustedes -ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, ninguno dispuesto a ceder. El moreno volvió a sonreír.

-Esto se pone cada vez más interesante -aunque Ginny no lo dijo en voz alta, concordó completamente con él.

Luna tenía tantas cosas que explicarles.

-Ten cuidado -pidió Hermione en voz baja hacia Luna. La rubia asintió.

-Tranquila, ya no hay boggarts en Hogwarts -contesto con la seriedad de un militar a quien envían a un campo de batalla. Hermione y Ginny fruncieron el ceño confundidas.

-Estas loca, Lunatica -masculló Ginny antes de atraer a Luna en un fuerte abrazo. Hermione las vio, retrocediendo un par de pasos y abrazandose a sí misma.

-Buenas noches, Mione -se despidió Luna.

-Igualmente, Luna -dijo la castaña, colocándose detrás de Ginny viendo como Luna se despedía de los demás chicos y salía acompañada por Harry, Theo y los tres pelirrojos que aún no se habian presentado.

Vieron como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos y Hermione volvió a sentirse tremenendamente... claustrofobica. Mirando de reojo a los otros cuatro chicos, soltó un jadeo ahogado y se aferró a Ginny, que parecio hacerse más grande mientras inspeccionaba a los chicos restantes.

-No nos hemos presentado correctamente -habló el moreno, analizando a ambas chicas- Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini, el de mi derecha es Vincent Crabble y el otro troll es Gregory Goyle -ambos chicos gruñeron en amenaza a Blaise, que ensanchó su sonrisa pero la perdió de inmediato al ver como Hermione sufría un escalofrío y Ginny parecía buscar algo con que defenderse. Carraspeo- Y el rubio platinado es Draco Malfoy, el prefecto de Slytherin.

-Hermione Granger, aunque eso parecían ya saberlo -se presentó Hermione, sin apartarse de Ginny. La pelirroja se tenso, era momento de contarle a Hermione sobre Arabella.

-Sobre eso... -Ginny suspiró- Sucedió algo...

-Les daremos privacidad -anunció Draco, levantándose de la cama- Dormiremos en la Sala Común -dijo. Caminó hacia la salida del dormitorio y los otros tres chicos lo siguieron.

-Creo que es momento que nos cuentes a Gregory y a mí lo que sucedió realmente -opinó Vincent con los hombros tensos. Draco suspiró.

-Esperemos a Theo. Él les contará todo.

* * *

 _Dormitorio de Slytherin._

 _7:00 a.m_

 _Enero, 16. 2015_

Los ojos rojos por las lágrimas seguían cada movimiento de los cinco chicos alrededor del enorme dormitorio. Con la espalda pegada a la cabecera de la cama, tenía una extensa visión sobre el lugar. Nadie podría sorprendería.

Ginny aún dormía a un lado suyo, con todo el cabello rojizo cayendo sobre su rostro y con ligeros suspiros saliendo de sus labios entreabiertos.

-Les traeremos el desayuno en media hora -anunció el chico que se había presentado como Theodore Nott esa mañana. Todos vestían el uniforme escolar de Hogwarts, corbata verde con franjas plateadas y un escudo en forma de serpiente sobre el pecho, con la inscripción: Slytherin debajo de él.

-No pueden salir de esta habitación -dijo Draco, terminando de colocarse la corbata- Nadie puede enterarse que están aquí.

-Seguro... -murmuró Hermione, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y descansando su barbilla sobre las rodillas. No perdió detalle de como el moreno sacudía su varita mágica y los libros sobre la mesa de cristal se colocaban unos arriba de otros y después disminuían su tamaño.

-Debemos hablar de algunas cosas cuando regresamos de nuestras clases -continuo Draco- Hay varias cosas que debes decirnos... y algunas otras que debemos aclarar para ver como procederemos para buscar a más _nacidos de muggles._

-¿Te refieres a que... a que rescataran a más?-preguntó con una chispa de esperanza. Tal vez su tata Arabella ya estaría muerta, pero su sacrificio... su muerte... Hermione sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar en ello.

-Veremos eso cuando volvamos -cortó Theodore, dándole una mirada a Draco. Gris contra azul se enfrentaron, pero no dijeron nada más mientras se dirigían a la salida del dormitorio.

-¿Y Luna? -preguntó Hermione antes de que salieran.

-Ella tiene clase con nosotros -dijo Blaise- Vendrá junto con el resto de los Gryffindor más tarde -con eso, los cinco chicos salieron del dormitorio.

Hermione suspiró, enterró su rostro en sus rodillas y dejó escapar un sollozo.

* * *

 _Pasillos de Hogwarts_

 _8:30 a.m_

Harry caminaba con los hombros tensos y los nervios en punta mientras subía poco a poco los escalones que lo llevarían al despacho del director. Contaba sus respiraciones mientras intentaba vaciar su mente de lo que había sucedido anoche, mezclaba pensamientos unos con otros como le había mostrado su madre.

Al llegar a la puerta de madera tocó dos veces antes de abrir.

Albus Dumbledore lo esperaba pacientemente al frente de uno de los libreros. Alto y delgado, de barba y cabellos plateados hasta la cintura; llevaba unas gafas de media luna apoyadas en la torcida nariz e iba ataviado con una larga capa de viaje negra y un sombrero puntiagudo.

-Buenas días, profesor Dumbeldore -se anunció Harry, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Buenos días, Harry -saludó Dumbledore sin voltearse- Lamentó haber interrumpido tus clases de esta mañana, pero tenía algo importante que hablar contigo. Por favor, ponte cómodo -pidió, haciendo una señal a los sofás que estaban al frente de la chimenea. Harry se sentó de inmediato.

-Señor, sobre lo de la Profecía del otro día...

-¿Has hablado de ello con alguien más a parte del joven Ron, Draco o Theodore? -interrumpió, girandose para ver a Harry. El chico negó.

-No, señor... no me he atrevido -admitió. Dumbledore asintió.

-Harry, cuando viste que atacaron a Arthur Weasley... ¿cómo fue que sucedió? ¿Lo estabas viendo desde qué punto? -Harry sufrió un escalofrío, esa era la pregunta que más temía.

-Yo... -trago saliva- ... yo era la serpiente.

Dumbledore guardo silencio. Harry temió haber dicho de más, tal vez tuvo que haber mentido sobre como vio las cosas, pero es que hasta él estaba asustado de lo que vio... del como lo vio.

Uno no tiene esas visiones sin ser un vidente... y esa clase de premoniociones empezaban desde que uno se es pequeño... no aparecían de un día para el otro, sin previo aviso... además, Harry lo vivió en el momento... no lo predijo...

-¿Entiendes lo que la Profecía quiso decir Harry? ¿Por qué Lord Voldemort mató a su única vidente de entre sus filas para mantener aquella Profecía oculta? ¿Lo entiendes realmente Harry? -preguntó con tranquilidad, como si el mundo de Harry no se estuviera desmoronando.

-Significa... significa que soy el único que puede enfrentarse a Vol... -tragó- Voldemort. El único que puede detenerlo.

Dumbledore asintió con demasiada seriedad.

-¿Y la visión que tuviste? ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Sí... -volvió a admitir Harry, reprimiendo un escalofrío- Lord Voldemort está vivo... aquella noche, en "La batalla de Hogwarts" cuando Voldemort se enfrentó contra mi papá... -su voz tembló- Él logró sobrevivir... -Harry desvió la mirada- Lo que no entiendo, es porque si Voldemort sabía de aquella Profecía y fue detrás de mí, ¿por qué no evitó a papá y fue a la Sala de Gryffindor donde me protegía el tío Peter?

-Tal vez... -el semblante de Dumbledore se ensombrecio- No te tomó la seriedad que requería. Eras un bebé, pudo haber enviado a uno de sus mortífagos a hacerse cargo y fue así como...

\- Como el tío Peter murió -Harry convirtió sus manos en puños- El tío Peter dio la vida por mí, eso lo sabía pero pensé que había sido porque los mortífagos querían lastimar a mi papá no... no que era yo verdaderamente el blanco.

-Espero que mantengas está conversación... en privado -pidió Dumbledore. Harry asintió- No queremos alterar aún más a tus amigos, o a tus padres... con la fuga de Azkaban y las... hogueras, es suficiente para esta vida y la otra.

-Lo entiendo, profesor.

-Una cuestión más, aunque también relacionada con lo que acabamos de comentar: he decidido que en lo que queda del año escolar voy a darte clases particulares. También durante las vacaciones de verano antes de tu último año en Hogwarts.

-¿Clases particulares? ¿Usted? -preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

-Sí. Me parece que ya va siendo hora de que participe de forma más activa en tu educación.

-¿Qué asignatura me va a enseñar, señor?

-Bueno, un poco de esto y un poco de aquello -contesto sin darle importancia.

Harry espero, intrigado, pero el anciano profesor no le dió más detalles, así que preguntó otra cosa que también le tenía un poco preocupado.

-¿Qué significaba aquel sueño? -preguntó, sin querer llamarla visión.

-Que Voldemort intentará volver a robar la Profecía, sin saber que ya ha sido descubierta -Harry asintió- Y ahora, dos cosas más, Harry, antes de que nos separamos...

Harry se tensó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

\- En primer lugar, de aquí en adelante quiero que siempre lleves tu capa invisible, incluso dentro de Hogwarts. Por si acaso, ¿entendido? -Harry asintió- Y en segundo lugar... posiblemente esto no sea de tu completo agrado pero sobre lo que dije momentos antes, sobre no confiar en nadie sobre esta conversación... aprenderás, más adelante, que tu mas fuerte aliado será el joven Malfoy -Harry quedó boquiabierto. ¡El y Malfoy se odiaban! ¿¡En qué estaba pensando el director Dumbledore!?- Draco es un muy buen maestro en Oclumancia, deberías sopesar la idea de pedirle que te enseñe.

-Pero, señor...

-Puedes retirarte, Harry -Dumbledore se giró, mirando a su ave Fénix dando por terminada la conversación. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

¿¡Malfoy!? ¿¡Cómo demonios esperaba que Malfoy fuera el mejor aliado en esa prominente guerra!? Era un hijo de mortífagos; aquella Profecía y que salvara a Hermione Granger no cambiaba aquello.

* * *

 _Mazmorras de Hogwarts._

 _2:45 p.m_

Las risas de Peeves se escucharon por todo el pasillo mientras se alejaba de los siete estudiantes de sexto y Luna Lovegood, con la amenazas de Ron detras suyo.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Peeves! -demandó el Gryffindor, agitando su varita mientras sentir como el agua se escurría por su camisa y túnica. Delante suyo, Blaise soltaba risitas divertidas con Crabble y Goyle de fondo- No entiendo porque es que a ustedes ni caso les hace.

-Por que el Barón Sangriento es el fantasma de Slytherin -contestó Theo con obviedad. Ron lo fulminó con la mirada antes de que con ayuda de Harry se limpiara el uniforme.

Siguieron su camino hacia las mazmorras. Ron aún mascullaba por debajo, Harry no paraba de enviar miradas desconfiadas a Draco, que empezaba a irritarse con ambos Gryffindor y Luna daba saltitos, ansiosa de volver a ver a sus amigas.

Esos días en Hogwarts había estado tomando clases particulares con cada profesor, aunque aún iban con la teoría, Luna estaba cada vez más emocionada de aprender a controlar la magia como sus nuevos amigos.

Después de que Blaise inspeccionara la Sala Común de Slytherin para asegurarse de que nadie vieron como introducían a dos Gryffindor y a la nueva estudiante de intercambio (como Dumbledore la había echo pasar), se adentraron hasta llegar al dormitorio.

Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley los esperaban sentadas en la misma cama donde las habían dejado aquella mañana. Ambas tenían el cabello húmedo.

Ginny trenzaba el cabello de Hermione, quien tenía la mirada perdida en la cortina negra de seda que ocultaba el ventanal que daba al lago negro.

Theo carraspeo para hacerles saber que habían llegado. Pudo ver como la castaña se tensaba y como la pelirroja dejaba el cabello de su amiga, se levantaba de un salto de la cama y se colocaba delante de ella.

-¡Mione! ¡Ginny! -saludó Luna sonriente. Caminó dando brinquitos hasta llegar a ellas y abrazó a la pelirroja, antes de saludar a Hermione sólo con palabras.

-¿Qué tal tus clases? -preguntó Hermione. Aún llevaba la pijama de Crabble, tenía los ojos rojos y unas ojeras empezaban a formarse en su rostro.

La habitación estaba limpia, a pesar de que Draco había ordenado a los elfos no aparecerse en su dormitorio, pues no habían querido asustar más a las chicas de lo que ya parecían estar. Aún así las camas estaban tendidas y la ropa doblada sobre sus baúles.

-Fueron bien, aunque el profesor Snape no para de regañarme por curiosear en su closet de ingredientes -se lamentó Luna.

-Ajá... -masculló Ginny, disparando miradas a los siete chicos.

-Trajimos comida -anunció Draco, señalando a Crabble y Goyle que dejaron las bandejas sobre la mesa de cristal- Deberíamos comer antes de hablar sobre nuestras... opciones.

Luna sonrió, tomó a Ginny de la mano y la jalo hacia los chicos. Hermione inmediatamente se levantó, corriendo detrás de la pelirroja.

La castaña se aferró a la blusa de Ginny, viendo como Theo movía su varita y dos sillas otras cinco sillas aparecían de la nada. Jadeo sorprendida al mismo tiempo que Ginny bufaba y rodaba los ojos.

Ron se dejó caer de golpe en una de las sillas, mientras que Harry lo hacia con más lentitud, como si esperará algún tipo de trampa y los cinco chicos de Slytherin esperaban a que las tres chicas se sentarán.

Ginny, con actitud defensiva, se sentó lo más lejos posible del pelirrojo. Hermione se sentó inmediatamente a un lado de ella con Luna sentándose a su otro lado.

Divididos, Vincent, Gregory y Blaise se sentaron entre Ginny y Ron y Theodore y Draco entre Luna y Harry.

Sirviéndose de entre todo lo que habían sacado de las cocinas de los elfos, comieron en silencio, unos analizando a otros y sobre todo a Hermione, que miraba su comida pero no hacia ningún otro gesto.

-Entonces, ¿que sucedió exactamente ayer para que los muggles intentarán quemarte? -preguntó Ron, masticando aún un pedazo de pavo. Ginny hizo una mueca de asco.

-Eres un cerdo -exclamó- Y un bruto.

-Esta bien, Ginny - la interrumpió Hermione, viendo como las orejas del pelirrojo se encendían igual que las mejillas de Ginny, lista para empezar a lanzar insultos y golpes por doquier. Miró las bandejas de plata vacias- Fue noche de barra libre. El Falso Profeta, como realmente se hace llamar, anunció que La Nueva Inquisición había mandado comida y dinero, pagaron a los bares de la zona para que la Guardia anti-mágica y los que estaban a favor de las Hogueras...

-Que son todos -espetó Ginny.

-... bebieran y disfrutarán de esa noche -continuó Hermione, como si Ginny no hubiera hablado- Había musica alta, drogas, alcohol y una que otra prostituta... Servía a una mesa de la Guardia cuando uno de ellos me sorprendió y metió su... su mano -su voz temblo- dentro de mi pantalón. No era la primera vez que sucedía, pero... pero me tomó por sorpresa...

-¿No lo viste venir? -preguntó Blaise. Hermione asintió.

-Todo sucedió tan rápido... -murmuró- Le pedí que me dejará, y sólo rió y se arrimó más. Le dije que me soltara, una y otra vez... -Hermione se mordió el labio, con la mirada brillosa y las manos en puño- Les dije que se detuvieran... les dije que no... yo les dije que no...

-El bastardo se rió -dijo Ginny, tomando la mano de Hermione, sabiendo que la chica se había perdido entre los recuerdo de antes de la hoguera, no de lo que había sucedido en el bar- Hermione se lo volvió a pedir una vez más, oí como le gritaba desde detrás de la barra. Entonces el intentó que lo besar a y de repente una luz roja salió de la mano de Hermione y mando volando al bastardo hasta el otro lado del bar. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y llegar a ella, la Guardia anti-mágica ya la había sacado del bar.

-La magia... son más sentimientos que nada -dijo Theo- Cuando uno no sabe controlarla, es más fácil que tus emociones la controlen y las cosas se salgan de control.

-Nosotros podemos enseñarte -dijo Draco, tratando de llamar la atención de Hermione. Ginny codeo ligeramente a Hermione.

-¿Qué? -preguntó.

\- Los dichosos brujos están dispuestos a enseñarte magia.

-Preferimos el termino: mago -ofreció Harry. Ginny rodó los ojos con burla.

-Seguro -se mofó- Los "magos" te enseñarán a controlar la magia.

-Yo no creo que...

-La magia no desaparecerá, Granger -dijo Draco- No puedes hacerla desaparecer... reprimirla tal vez, pero es demasiado... peligroso.

-Te enseñaremos a defenderte, así nadie volverá a hacerte daño -ofreció Theo.

Hermione les dedicó una mirada vacía.

-Ayer durante el revuelo, habían al menos cinco mortífagos -carraspeo Blaise. Harry y Ron voltearon a verlo- Conjuraron la Marca Tenebrosa, llevaban mascaras plateadas y túnicas negras.

-No queda duda de que los seguidores de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado fueron quienes delataron al mundo mágico con el muggle -dijo Theo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaban con aquello? -preguntó Ron.

-Miedo -soltó con brusquedad Vincent. Gregory asintió en acuerdo.

-Recuerda que los mortífagos desprecian a los nacidos de muggles -les recordó Theo. Harry soltó un jadeo exasperado.

-No tiene sentido -se quejó- Ellos no podían saber que aún existían nacidos de muggles. El Ministerio dijo...

-Sabemos lo que dijo el Ministerio -cortó Draco- Pero hay una posibilidad de que los mortífagos supieran que Umbridge poseía la Libreta Negra.

-Nadie más que el director de Hogwarts y el Ministro sabían de ella -dijo Ron. Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ellos pusieron a su propio Ministrio y no olvidemos que Horace Slughorn se apropió del puesto de director de Hogwarts -siseo el Slytherin- Así habrá sido como Umbridge se hizo con la Libreta Negra.

-¿Qué es la Libreta Negra? -preguntó Luna. Los siete chicos interrumpieron su charla para mirar a Luna antes de volverse a mirar entre ellos con incomodidad.

-Es... ah... es un registro con todos los nacidos de muggles... algunos de los que quemaron en aquellas... hogueras -tartamudeo Harry. Ginny pegó un brinco y golpeó con ambas manos la mesa de cristal.

-¿¡Estas diciendo que tienen un libro donde viene el nombre de Hermione!? ¿Un libro que pudieron usar para impedir que quemaran a todas esas personas? -preguntó con voz tensa.

-No es tan fácil -negó Blaise, recibiendo una mirada mortífera de Ginny.

-¿¡Por que no lo sería!? ¡Esa libreta puede impedir que mueran muchos más! ¡Podríamos salvarlos!

-Ah... el hecho es que... ah... -Ron se mordió el labio- Es que no la tenemos y nadie sabe donde está. Nadie más que Dolores Umbridge.

-¡Pues vayan y pregúntenle! -espetó con ira.

-Eso también sería un problema -murmuró Gregory, un poco acojonado por lo furiosa que estaba la pelirroja.

-¿¡Por qué!? -demandó.

-Por que Dolores Umbridge esta muerta -contestó Draco.

* * *

 **¡Llegaste al final! ¡Yey!**

 **Algunas palabras provienen del libro: "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe".**

 **Nos leemos pronto, o eso espero. *Guiño* *Guiño***


End file.
